


The Anomaly Born From The Heart

by hobbitwinchester001



Series: Curious Things That Are Born From The Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alcoholic Sheriff, Alive Allison, Anorexia, BAMF Stiles, BAMF oc, Bad Decisions, Biracial Character, Body Image, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Failwolf, Dragons, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, F/M, Grinding, Insecurity, Jackson is a jerk, Jackson is insecure, M/M, Magic, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OC will not be more important than Stiles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possible Character Death, Possible OC/Isaac, Possible OC/Jackson, Possible Stiles/Peter, Purging, Recovery, Riding, Road Trips, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles & OC friendship, Stiles Stilinski's name is Jastrzembowski but OC calls him Jastr, The Pack Being Idiots, The pack/school treats Stiles like crap, Topping from the Bottom, Triggers, Weight Issues, Werewolves, you decide the pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitwinchester001/pseuds/hobbitwinchester001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what you are. Don't you?"</p><p>"Well yeah." Stiles shrugged. "I'm a dragon, what about it?"</p><p>"You seem...strangely okay with the whole situation. Are you sure your alright?"</p><p>"Dude, I've been silently screaming like a twelve year old girl in 2007 at a Hannah Montana concert in my head for days. Trust me. I'm far from okay."</p><p>"Sooo, you still up for saving the world?"</p><p>"I'm down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ive Got No Time For (Feeling Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

 

 

 The cool press of the ceramic toilet seat somehow helped stiles focus his thoughts. Suddenly absolutely repelled by the acidic stench of his own rancid bile he quickly scooted away from the toilet and proceeded to flush away his shame. With the daily words of abuse from earlier still fresh in his mind, Stiles retreated back into his bedroom and plummeted into bed.

"God , you can be such an idiot sometimes Stiles"

"Why do I even bother?"

"I don't believe you son"

"I take back what I said about you being better than Greenburg"

"Your such a dork"

"Can you at least try to be useful"

"There goes Stilinski again, always so desperate for attention"

"Hey Stiles, I think your getting a little soft around the middle, keep eating and you'll never be able to keep up"

 That last comment from Erica hurt the most. No matter how much self disgust he harbored for himself he spent the least amount of time worrying about his weight. I mean sure he wished he was muscular and strong like Scott or Derek, but for some strange reason he prided himself on his slender frame. He strived to be like the twinks in the videos he sometimes watched. Rolling hastily out of bed and nearly wiping out on a stray tennis shoe in the process, he flicked on the lights and proceeded to examine himself for at least the third time that night in his full length mirror. With an abhorrent sigh he yanked his Marvel T-Shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder.

 He always started with the face first. That's just how its always been for him. He examined every nook and crevice grazing his sharp cheek bones, that in his opinion, weren't nearly as sharp enough. He paid special attention to his dull brown eyes, almost like a mixture of honey and whiskey. He hated them and when he slept he dreamed they were blue. Repulsed he moved on to his collarbone that he could barely see through the layers of fat that weighted them down. Glancing downward towards his fleshy stomach he could see what Erica saw, the distasteful image he painted.

"Your such a pig sometimes Stiles" Scott shifted away from the crumbs of left over curly fries that flew his way as stiles demolished his lunch. The comment stung a little but Stiles hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and he found it harder than usual to feel too bad about his friends unwanted input. 

 Slightly confused by the lack of reaction from his _best_ friend Scott bewilderedly turned away from said boy and proceeded to disgustingly fondle the love of his life, deciding to ignore the entire altercation.  Jackson, hearing the tail end discussion of Stiles eating habits wasn't going to let Stiles rest until he'd gotten a reaction out of him.

"Hey Stilinski, good to see you enjoying your lunch" Sneered Jackson "Always knew you were a fat ass"

 Stiles froze, a stray fry fell from his lips, passing the one on the way into his mouth. Glancing around the lunch table, Stiles waited for someone to say something in his defense. Instead he was greeted by several snorts from his table, the loudest  and longest coming from Erica. Hurt and more than a little confused Stiles threw the female wolf an irritated look.

"Aw come on Stiles" Erica laughed merrily "He's got a point, you do eat a lot"

 "Erica-" Scott muttered

"She's not wrong" Boyd added

"He reminds me of a bear I saw in the woods once" Malia giggled "He was as big as a house"

"Hey Stiles, I think your getting a little soft around the middle" Erica poked at Stiles side "Keep eating and you'll never be able to keep up"

 Thoroughly humiliated and absolutely livid Stiles shoved away his lunch tray, hitting Allisons in the process, yanked his bag off the dirty cafeteria floor and stalked past Jackson, who smirked in delight at Stiles embarrassed face.

 Shaken out of his thoughts by the slam of the front door, Stiles returned to the present. Caught off guard by the salty taste of  liquid flowing down his cheeks he quickly wiped the tears away and climbed back into bed.

  _Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Weak, Nerd, Liar, Worthless, Nothing, Human._

And now he was _fat_   too.

**************************

" _Stiles please_! I need your help with this one" Scott pleaded

"Not a chance asshole, you've been a real sucky best friend lately" Stiles grumbled "Why don't you just ask Allison?"

"Stiles! The gift is for Allison, its our five month anniversary and I wanted to plan the most perfect date ever"

 Stiles ignored the pathetic pleading of his irritating friend and retrieved his chemistry book from his locker. Attempting to sidestep his way past Scott he maintained an aloof (as aloof as Stiles could be) façade. This time he would not be swindled by the crooked jawed traitor.

"So you just assume I'm going to help you?", Stiles intoned angrily "After that stunt Erica and Jackson pulled yesterday?!" 

"C'mon Stiles, you know I felt bad about what they said but I shouldn't have to defend you every time Jackson opens his mouth" Scott sighed, "Besides, it was just a joke, your the one that blew it out of proportion like that"

"How do you even know I'm not busy ?!" He snapped "You and the pack have been such dicks lately, always asking me for things and I don't even get so much as a thank you"

"You, busy?" Scott laughed "Its a Friday night, I know you, of all people, aren't bust on a Friday night"

"Well, this conversation has officially sunk faster than the Titanic"

 Spinning angrily on his heels, Stiles marched away convinced that whatever insults and verbal abuse he would face in Chemistry couldn't rival the crap he had taken from the narcissistic lycan.

"By the way Scooter" Stiles sneered "Fuck you"  

  *************************

 The bravado Stiles had shown earlier immediately vanished before he had even made it halfway to Mr. Harris' class. Overcome with the immense feeling of guilt Stiles fought the urge to puke in the nearby bathroom. _How could I have done that, hes my best friend and I totally treated him like crap._ Suddenly he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Stiles tensed fearing the hand to be Scott, telling him that they shouldn't be friends anymore. Turning slowly, Stiles sighed in relief, it was just Isaac.

"Are you o.k?" Isaac whispered "I heard what happened at lunch yesterday"

"I'm fine Isaac" Stiles sighed shakily "It could have been worse, Scott was right, I just overreacted"

"No its not _fine_ , the Pack really hurt your feelings"

"It was my fault" Stiles insisted "I was being gross, they had every right to say what they did"

"Stiles-"

"Ill see you later Isaac" Quickly and not at all gracefully Stiles hurried on his way leaving a confused Isaac behind. Sadly before he could even make into the Chemistry lab the bell rang and the door was shut abruptly in his face.  Steeling himself up for yet another negative confrontation of the day, and it wasn't even noon, Stiles hesitantly knocked on the classroom door.

 With a whoosh of air the door was swung open by Mr. Harris, who nearly knocked Stiles head off because of his carelessness. "Ah Mr. Stilinski, glad you finally decide to join us" Harris smiled maliciously, stepping aside so said boy could enter through the doorway. " For a second I was worried we wouldn't be graced with your... _illustrious_ personality today" Amused by their teachers humor the class snickered, Jackson of course being the loudest. Maintaining a dispassionate demeanor Stiles weaved his way between to tables making his way to his seat. Wincing slightly as he sat down awkwardly, much like anything he always did, Stiles noticed the unfamiliar face sitting in the place of his old lab partner.

 _She's pretty,_ Stiles thought _, prettier than_ Lydia. The girl in question as if hearing Stiles thoughts glanced his way, giving him a full view of her pretty brown face and large obsidian eyes. If Stiles was actually attracted to girls she would have been the one for him, but since he's a complete and total Homosexual he would settle for being her friend instead. However, her interest in him wore off before he could even say hello, and she suddenly shifted her head back towards the front of the room. A bit miffed and a little bit offended, but not that surprised because if he was her he wouldn't want to talk to him either, Stiles huffed and turned back towards Mr. Harris as he continued to lecture about science that nobody cared about. Slightly distracted by the tickle of the girls wild mane of black curly hair, the longest he had ever seen really, Stiles let his mind drift away, to a place where he could ride the stars and his eyes shined like sapphires.  

_**************************_

 The loud drone of his cellphone woke Stiles out of his stupor in the middle of art class. Slightly frazzled, Stiles hesitantly lifted his phone off the table, hoping that it wasn't Scott texting him to tell him what a jerk he was earlier, because that was _not_ a conversation that Stiles was looking foreword to. Breathing out a sigh of relief he saw that it was not Scott but in fact it was Beacon Hills resident Alpha, Derek. Stiles cheeks heated up slightly, as his heart rate picked up at the prospect of Derek actually wanting to talk to him voluntarily. _Be smooth Stilinski,_ he exhaled slowly, _don't be a freak and get too excited._ Stiles quickly unlocked his phone, dimly aware of the fact that his lab partner with the mane of curly hair was painting in the corner of the room. How has he never noticed her before? He hoped that she wasn't some sort of ghost or malevolent spirit haunting the school. Disregarding the idea Stiles proceeded to tend to the message from his crush.

**Message From: Sourwolf/Big Bad**

_Pack meeting. Tonight at 9. Be there._

Affronted, and more than a little hurt Stiles responded back hoping that his words wouldn't upset the Alpha to greatly.

**Your message has been sent!**

_I cant. I promised my dad id be home tonight. ill be there next time I promise._

**Message From: Sourwolf/Big Bad**

_Don't bother. We probably wont need you anyway_

 The text stung way more than it should have. Stiles knew that Derek was right, they probably wouldn't need him. All he did was get in the way. Not to mention the fact that Erica was right about him gaining weight, soon he wouldn't even be able go out with the Pack if he didn't get into shape. He desperately wanted to go to the pack meeting. Research and problem solving was all that he was good for in the first place, it was bad enough that Lydia did a better job at it than him, if he missed too many Pack meetings he'd be out of the loop entirely and his presence would be even more useless than it was already. 

 Suddenly Stiles vision went hazy and his stomach seized up. The world was spinning. He must have groaned or something because he saw several faces look his way including Chemistry girl. He tried to stand and make his way to the bathroom, but his knees buckled and amidst the shouts of surprise and concern from his Teacher and his classmates Stiles world tilted and went black.    

************************

Stiles never cut himself. No matter how much wanted to or knew that he deserved it. Cuts made scars. And scars made you ugly. But Stiles deserved to hurt, so he always settled for taking a scalding hot bath instead. He liked how it felt. Even as the prickly pain of the heat piercing his skin presented itself, he liked to imagine that he was drowning even though his head was still above the water. And when he came up for air, like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, he was clean and whole and _Pure._ Blacking out in Ms. Clark's class felt a lot like one of those times he'd spent underwater.  

He stirred awake, groaning in irritation as his shoulder was shaken gently urging him further along into consciousness. Stiles blinked blearily as brown skin came into focus followed by the scent of peanuts. Confused, he realized that it was the girl from earlier, brandishing a plastic bag with a handful of raisins and pistachios inside. Seeing the food Stiles was suddenly reminded of the fact that he hadn't eaten since his altercation with Jackson a day ago. Stretching his stiff arms Stiles sat up, still feeling a bit woozy, glancing at the stark white sheets and body posters all over the small room he realized that he was in the nurses office. Suddenly the girl spoke.

"Next time make sure you carry a bag of light snacks or rice cakes with you" She whispered "You'll feel horrible and your stomach will feel heavy and ugly when you eat it but at least you wont have to worry about passing out in class anymore"

"W-Wha? How did you know that I haven't eaten?" Stiles stammered "And why are you even here? Where's the nurse?"

"I offered to take you to the nurses office. And I know you haven't eaten because its written all over your face" She intoned 

And like he was seeing her for the first time Stiles noticed how thin the girl was. She was still pretty solid but Stiles figured that she was working on loosing the rest of the weight given by the conversation they were having at the moment. Hesitantly he took the bag of calories she had offered him and ate three raisins. The girl was right.  After swallowing the raisins down his gullet, his once deliciously empty belly felt like a hundred stones were weighing down his stomach. Fighting the urge to throw up what he had just eaten Stiles turned towards the girl that reminded him suspiciously of a male lion.

"What's your name?" He questioned "My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski"

She looked slightly confused. As if she wasn't used to being asked questions or noticed often. And considering the fact that Stiles had never even noticed her before today he supposed that she wasn't used to people being that interested in her.

"Neo" She whispered "Neo Danton"

"Neo? That's a cool name"

Stiles reached for his bag near the foot of the bed and carefully deposited the bag of food in one of the front zippers. By the time he looked back up, Neo was gone.

**************************

 **Authors Note** : I know how this looks guys but Neo isn't a ghost. She's just really quiet and keeps to herself.

 

 

 

　

 


	2. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wasn't supposed to go to the pack meeting. But he coudn't bear knowing that Lydia was there, doing the research he should have been doing. He wouldn't let her take that from him. Unfortunately for him Derek has invited a very 'special' guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thanks for leaving such wonderful comments on my very first chapter! This is my first fanfiction that iv'e actually published so you can believe how nervous I was! I STONGLY URGE YOU TO LISTEN TO THE SONG MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE DURING THIS CHAPTER! I have some great news for all the STETER fans! This chapter has plenty of steter feels. You might be surprised to get another chapter so soon but Ill always try to update as frequently as possible. Whether I have 1 fan or 1000 fans I don't mind staying up late to get another chapter finished. As I said before this chapter is inspired by the song, Make You Feel My Love by Adele. I hope you all love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

Stiles carefully unwrapped the cheap scale he had purchased from the local Dollar Store near his house. As if buying the thing wasn't embarrassing enough Stiles had forgotten that he would actually have to step onto it just so he could know exactly how fat he was. He was afraid of what the scale would say, he didn't want to know.

 

With a shaky sigh he divested himself of the baggy plaid shirt he had worn that day, and sluggishly removed his jeans, leaving his clothes in a wrinkled pile on the bathroom floor. Reluctantly, the boy hesitantly stepped onto the scale.

145

Fighting back tears Stiles quickly stepped back off again. He had barely eaten a proper meal that week, how could he have only lost 2 pounds? At this rate he would never reach his goal. He exhaled slowly, disappointment tangible as he snatched his clothing off the floor and shuffled back into his bedroom.

" _Its on a Friday night Stiles"_

_"Don't bother."_

_"Your...illustrious personality"_

_"Its written all over your face"_

_"We probably wont need you anyway"_

 

Flicking off his light, Stiles crumpled into bed his stomach growling from lack of nourishment, he hadn't eaten that day. _Your such a fat ass_ , He told himself, _You can't even go 5 minutes without a meal can you?_ He was _disgusting._

In the seconds before he drifted off into a fitful sleep, in that place between asleep and awake, Stiles thought about Neo and he wondered what she was doing at that moment. More importantly, he wondered if she was hungry too.

***************************

At exactly 8 pm Stiles alarm woke him up and out of his slumber. Stiles had promised his Father he wouldnt go out tonight, but he was going to the Pack meeting anyway. Dressing in his trademark plaid shirt and hoodie, with a pair of jeans that probably cost less than Jackson's line up (and they cost him $40) Stiles walked out his front door terrified that he would be discovered by his Dad.

He'd felt horribly guilty the moment he stepped out of the house, even though the Sheriff wasn't even home he felt as if he knew that Stiles was sneaking out anyway. Ever since the whole Werewolf thing statred his relationship with John had become increasingly strained. He supposed that the Sheriff wouldn't have had such a problem with Stiles disappearing acts as much if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles was gay. He'd had a hard time accepting it and he was convinced that Stiles spent his nights having gay sex in alleys and strung out on crack.

Stiles didn't want to risk taking the Jeep and he needed the exercise so he decided to pull out his old mountain bike that much like his other most prized form of transportation, originally belonged to his mother.

The sun was close to setting. Glancing at his batman watch, the only present he'd gotten for Christmas that year besides the Iron Man T-Shirt he had gotten from Scott, he realized that he only had five minutes to make it to Derek's but it would take him at least another ten minutes to get there. With renewed vigor he pedlled as fast as his scrawny legs could go, praying that Derek wouldnt be angry with him.

**********************

He was greeted at the door by a woman he had never seen before. She had pretty grey eyes and ginger hair. He face twisted in confusion and disdain when she saw Stiles outside the door of the loft.

"And who are you?" She snarled and sniffed at the crook of his neck,"A human?"

"My name is Stiles" he swallowed nervously,"And Derek told me to come to the Pack meeting tonight"

"He invited you?"

"Um yes? Who are you exactly?"

"Derek, control your girlfriend, shes being a bitch" Peter knocked the distasteful woman out of the way and opened the door wide enough so Stiles could walk into the loft. The woman sniffed, hostility and malice flowing off her in droves, and with a whip of her short hair she retreated back to the couch plopping down next to a disgruntled looking Derek.

Thinking nothing of it Stiles took a step towards where the others were sitting/standing only to be gently pulled back by Peter."Dear nephew, would you mind if Stiles and I had a moment alone?" Peter smirked "We have some business to discuss".

Confused, Derek uttered a noncommittal grunt of consent and Peter dragged the young boy up the spiral stairs to a spare room he had never entered before. The older man ushered the boy gently onto the bed and paused for a moment as if testing to see if the others were listening.

"Stiles, I know how you feel about Derek-" Peter began

"That woman, she was his girlfriend wasn't she?" Stiles whispered "I-Is the meeting really that important?"

 Stiles was starting to feel a bit light headed. Peter's concerned face was going in and out of focus, He couldn't _breathe_. "P-Peter, I don't think I can-" The boy gasped for air. The older man held his shoulders firmly, "Stiles, breathe... Its okay you don't have to stay".

"I can't-" Stiles took a deep steadying breath, "What did Derek want me to do? Tell me and Ill get it done, I promise" 

Peter sighed, he couldn't stand seeing the young boy in pain but he knew Derek and the Pack didn't deserve his help because of they way they had been treating him lately.  _If only Derek could just admit how much he wanted him,_ Peter thought, _All it would take was one word from him and the Pack wouldn't tease the boy as much._ But sadly the Alpha was an idiot and Peter doubted that he would ever get his head out of his ass.

"The woman you saw, Victoria, she's been tracking down a family of Dragons that killed and fed off of several members of her old Pack" Peter began reluctantly, "And the trail lead her straight to Beacon Hills-" 

"Wait a second, did you just say  _Dragons?_ " 

"Yeah that's what I said, Kid" The older man chuckled "That's why we need your help, we barely know anything about the damn things let alone how to fight them"

"But why do you want to fight them if they haven't done anything to the Pack?" 

"They will, if there's one thing I do know about the bloody things, its that they don't mind the taste of Werewolf down their gullets"

Stiles swallowed thickly, a trickle of fear going down his spine. He couldn't let that happen to his Pack.

He wouldn't let it happen.

***************************

The walk down the stairs and past the rest of the Pack was awkward to say the least. Stiles looked visibly shaken and Peter was more than a little concerned. The two men hurried past the Pack and slipped outside not bothering to tell the others what had just transpired. Before Stiles could proceed to his bike he was stopped by the older man. 

"Stiles, are you sure that your going to be alright?"

"Peter, you don't have to believe me" Stiles smiled brokenly "But I'm telling you that i'm fine, I really am"

Peter shot the boy a disbelieving look, and quickly opened his mouth to protest but Stiles placed a hand gently onto his shoulder. "Thank you for caring, but i should really get home and get started on that research, Goodnight Peter".

The boy placed a feather light kiss upon the older mans forehead, and rode off into the cold frigid night.

**************************

Stiles stomach lurched with dread when he saw his father's patrol car parked in the driveway. _He wasn't supposed to be home till midnight, what am I going to do?_ As quietly as he could manage Stiles slowly unlocked the door and attempted to retreat to his bedroom.

"Where were you?" John growled, lounging in his armchair "I told you that you couldn't leave the house tonight"

"D-Dad um, your home early" Stiles trembled, knees knocking together, "Well you see I was with Scott, He needed help with an assignment an-"

"Liar."

Stiles ducked as an empty whiskey bottle was thrown his way. His father threw it with little precision so Stiles wasn't that afraid of getting hit by it anyway. But that didn't change the fact that the Sheriff had tried, and that hurt more than the bottle ever could have had it actually connected. Startled out of his drunken stupor by the small cry that his son had emitted, John's eyes widened once he had realized what he had just done. The man stood awkwardly and attempted to make his way towards his son.

"S-Stiles...I didn't mean to-" 

 Visibly shaken Stiles stumbled past his haggard Father before he had the chance to apologize for what he had done. 

************************

_"Liar."_

_Liar, Liar, Liar , Liar, **LIAR!**_

His father was right.

Curling further down into the broiling hot water, Stiles reached over to the radio he had placed near the bath, turning it to one of his favorite stations. He just wanted to block out the voices in his head.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

His eyes burned from holding back the tears that were just dying to be released from his sad amber eyes. He wouldn't cry, he told himself, he refused to let himself go like that.

**_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ **

Sadly, a stray tear escaped, and once that tear passed his cheeks the dam broke and the rest of the tears came.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

He cried for his mother. It was his fault she had died.

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

He cried for his father. It was his fault he couldn't stop drinking.

_I could hold you for a million years_

He cried for Derek, and all the things he had done and the person he could never be. He cried big ugly wet sobs as he gasped fitfully for air, nearly hyperventilating as his body heaved with grief and the aching pain of loss.

_To make you feel my love_

But mostly he just cried.

 

***************************

**You look terrible. Did something happen?-N**

Stiles glanced down towards the scrap of paper that Neo had pushed towards him. He let out a heavy sigh. _Was it really that obvious that he had spent most of last night crying in a bathtub and the rest doing research on Dragons?_ Grabbing his abandoned pencil near the end of his desk Stiles wrote his new friend a quick response, hoping that Mr. Harris wouldn't notice them passing notes during his lecture on Aristotle.

**Is it really that obvious?-S**

**Well...yeah. I'm sorry i brought it up.-N**  

Stiles grinned loosely, he was grateful that Neo was concerned enough to ask him if he was okay. However, he didn't think that he was ready to talk about it just yet. Besides he hardly knew anything about the girl.

**Your fine its not your fault. i dont really want to talk about it though-S**

**Oh alright then.-N**

 

Before Stiles could jot down an appropriate response the bell rang and Neo grabbed her messenger bag and walked towards the door. Stiles reached for his own bag, stuffing the notebook he had been using inside and hurried after the girl.

"Hey Ne!" He called "Do you want to sit with me during lunch?"

 The wild haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned around hesitantly, a blush staining her mocha skinned cheeks. Stiles faltered slightly. He hoped that he didn't say anything to offend the girl.

"What did you just call me?" Neo said softly

"Um, I called you Ne" Stiles looked down, seemingly more interested in his shoes than the current conversation.

"No ones ever given me a nickname before"

"So you don't mind?"

"No"

"So does that mean we can have lunch together?" Stiles grinned.

"Of course"

With renewed glee Stiles linked their arms together and dragged the shorter girl towards the cafeteria. Still embarrassed and more than a little ashamed of his actions the previous day, Stiles was afraid to face the Pack so he lead Neo to a secluded table near the corner of the lunchroom. "We can sit here!" He smiled. 

"Why aren't we sitting with your friends?" Neo questioned, looking over towards the table full of rowdy wolves that the boy usually sat with.

Stiles swallowed nervously, he had hoped that she wouldn't notice his lack of interaction with Scott and the others that day.

"We... haven't really been getting along that well lately" He winced "Its not that important, besides Iv'e been wonderng something-"

"Your wondering why you've never noticed me before aren't you?"

"W-Well not exactly...yeah"

"My sister tells me that I'm cursed" 

"Cursed?"

"She says that I'm just on the right side of beautiful, but I'm horribly boring and I can't hold a conversation to save my life"

"That's not true!" Stiles huffed, "I like talking to you"

Neo looked surprised by the boys outburst, as if he was speaking another language. She murmured disbelievingly.

"Do you really?"

Well, it was true that Neo wasn't the most exciting person that Stiles had ever met, but for some reason he found her quietness to be a part of her charm. He always had to be so... _high-strung_ around the others, so they wouldn't get bored of him and toss him away like he was sure they should have done a long time ago. 

"Its hard to explain, and it might sound weird because I don't know you that well. But when I'm with you I feel like...like I don't have to  _pretend_ anymore." Stiles admitted. 

"Are you going to eat lunch today?" She asked suddenly

"No" Stiles murmured, "Are you?"

"No"

***********************

Stiles and Neo walked to Art class together, chatting silently along the way. When they entered the classroom It wasn't Ms. Clark seated at her desk, it was a different woman. A thin woman with red hair.

Stiles froze, It was Victoria, the woman from yesterday. _Derek's girlfriend,_ he thought bitterly. Refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of knowing just how shaken he was by her unexplained presence Stiles continued to his seat. He was halfway there when he realized that Neo wasn't behind him anymore. 

He glanced back towards the doorway, wondering what she was doing. Neo was still frozen in the doorway, a look of alarm fixed on her face. Confused, Stiles started towards her only to realize exactly what his friend was looking at. Her eyes were anchored to Victoria's, her arms shook as she clenched them tightly to her frame. Bewildered as to what Victoria could have done to cause such a reaction from his friend, Stiles' gaze flew to the ginger haired woman, holding back a breath of surprise at what he saw.

Victoria was staring right back a Neo, with a malevolent glint in her eyes and a positively wicked smirk perched on her lips.

********************** 

Neo sat stiffly in her seat for the rest of the period, refusing to speak and throwing nervous glances towards Victoria every few minutes. Stiles was still a bit miffed but his mind was as quick as ever, and he knew that there was only one explanation for what he had just seen.

Ripping a page out of his notebook Stiles jotted down a quick note to Neo, and hoped that Victoria wouldn't catch on to the fact that he knew what was going on. Satisfied with his message Stiles folded the note up and flicked it towards his friend. 

Startled, Neo carefully unveiled the note given to her and as she read a look of terror twisted up her pretty features.

**Neo, does the word dragon mean anything to you?-S**

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles! Just a fair warning to everyone him and Neo are going to be bad influences on each other for a while. Also this story takes place during Season 3 like just imagine that i'm picking up season 3, throwing it out the window and putting this story in its place. Also the twins, Kira, Malia, and Liam are being introduced early. So Liam is a year older, Kira moved there a season and a half early and Peter found Malia in the woods the summer before.


	3. Ain't It Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles promised Neo that he wouldn't bring up the whole "dragon" thing until she was ready. Unfortunately Derek wont let him rest until Stiles acquires the information he needs.  
> Stiles notices that despite how much he's told Neo about his family, she hasn't told him a single thing about her own. Meanwhile Victoria's up to something, and she has a VERY important phone call to make.  
> In which Stiles meets Neo's crazy family, avoids Derek, Jackson is sort of nice and Scott mildly pulls his head from his ass and learns a thing or two about the meaning of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am on a roll with this story! Its literally all I can think about lately and i find myself working on it constantly. This Chapter is based off of Ain't It Fun by Paramore. This is by far my favorite chapter and the most fun to write! I hope that you enjoy it just as much as I do!

In the previous chapter...

  
**Neo, does the word dragon mean anything to you?**

  
********************

 **Does the word “werewolf” mean anything to you?**  
 **Touche.**  
*******************

“We don’t have top talk about it if you don't want to Neo” Stiles smiled slightly, clutching his sketch book to his middle as they ambled towards the lunchroom, trying in vain to avoid bumping into several hungry teenagers.

  
He’d felt bad about bringing the whole “Dragon” thing up in front of Victoria like that. If Neo actually was a Dragon, The Pack was screwed, because there's no way Stiles would give them information that would help them hurt his friend. Stiles knew that he could easily give The Pack a false lead. The only problem was figuring out how to keep Derek out of the loop.

  
“Hey Neo, I wanted to ask you something” The boy mumbled, slightly afraid of what his friend would think of his inquiry.  
“Yes”  
“Iv'e been wondering if I could maybe haveyournumber”  
“My what?”  
“Your number”  
“Oh, of course you can Stiles”  
The thin boy smiled wanely, he was certain that Neo would turn up her nose and find someone worth hanging out with after hed asked her something so foreward. She had been so kind to him, and he found it very hard to believe that she was the monster The Pack found her to be.

"Hey Stiles!" Suddenly Isaac appeared, wrapping his sinewy arms around his favorite human.

"Oh, Hi Isaac!" 

"Are you alright, you kinda ran off the other day."

"I'm fine Isa" Stiles exhaled "I want you to meet someone."

Stiles untangled himself from his favorite wolfs arms, displaying his brown skinned friend with a flurry of movement. Isaac blushed slightly, he had never met a prettier girl in his life. He took a a moment to admire her outfit, a cute pair of denim overall shorts, and her black beanie shoved haphazardly onto her wild mane of curls cascading down her back past her hips.  Sadly, the boy was still waiting in vain for a particularly vain brunette hunter to realize that he was the boy for her so he refused to pursue his thoughts, he wanted to wait for Allison.

"Neo, this is Isaac, Isaac this is Neo Danton!"

"Hello Isaac, It's nice to meet you" Neo said sweetly extending a hand out for a traditional first meeting handshake.

"H-Hey, Its nice to meet you too" The lycan sighed shakily " I'm happy that there's someone keeping Stiles company while the P-our friends are being jerks"

Turning his head slightly, Stiles noticed a certain azure eyed Were watching their conversation. 

"Oh, Hi Liam" Stiles grinned "When did you get here?" The younger boy had taken to following Isaac around since Scott's recent personality change. Stiles was glad, even though Scott was practically his brother he had developed less of a patience with Liam's obvious hero-worship and often treated the boy like he was an annoyance rather than a Pack member. 

"Hi Stiles" Liam smiled wanly "Who's your friend?"

"That's Neo, we've been hanging out a lot lately" Stiles explained "She's the greatest!"

Stiles and Liam proceeded to engage in some much needed small talk on their way to the Lunchroom, followed by Isaac and Neo who seemed to be getting along just fine. The thin boy noticed the slight flush on Isaac's face as Neo complimented him on his newest scarf, asking him where he had gotten it.  _I'm glad_ Stiles thought,  _Isaac deserves to be with someone, Allison doesn't love him at all._

"Hey Stiles, do you think the four of us should partner up?" Liam asked.

"For what?" Neo questioned tranquilly.

"The project in Ms. Heely's class, She said we could have up to four people in a group" Isaac explained.

"The one where we have to choose a location in France and tell the history of it?"

"Yeah" 

"Uh, not that we don't want to work with you guys" Stiles spoke lowly "But were not even in the same class period"

"Heely said that we could work with people in other classes, we just have to present in each class" 

"Oh, sure then well work with you guys" Stiles paused "Do you want to Neo?"

"I don't mind."

"Alright then its settled!" Liam grinned "See you two later, Isaac and I promised Coach that we would help him come up with a new play for the next game!"

Stiles and Neo waved at the two boys as the hurried along the hallway, both teens couldn't wait to get started on the project. They proceeded to their new "official" lunch table passing the Pack along the way. Stiles didn't notice the glares sent his way by his unfaithful friends, too caught up in explaining the lesson Mr. Harris taught earlier to his wild haired friend.

They settled at the table, and proceeded to snack on the bag of sunflower seeds that Neo had pulled out her messenger bag. Mindful of the fact that the Pack could probably hear every word they were saying, Stiles yanked his phone out his pocket.

Feeling the vibration of her cellphone in the breast pocket of her overalls Neo shot a bemused look towards her pretty eyed friend, wondering what the boy was up to. Stiles looked back silently gesturing towards the girl, asking her to check his message. Stiles smiled in relief when she complied.

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_So, how did you know my friends were werewolves?_

**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)**

_I can smell them wolves smell like the woods and bacon_

Stiles swallowed nervously, that sounded a lot like what a dragon would say before eating a wolf for lunch. Was Peter right? Would Neo really eat his Pack?

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

 

_Uh you dont want to eat them right? cuz that'd be really really REALLY not good bad not a good idea at all_

_**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _

_Stiles i dont eat wolves._

_**Your Message Has Been Sent!** _

_But the pack and the way you looked at victoria, she said her pack was eaten by dragons i know something happened between you 2_

__**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _ _

_Thats her name? that woman has been following me and my family around for a while. She just appeared out of no where one day and i havent been able to go anywhere without seeing her_

__**Your Message Has Been Sent!** _ _

_So your family didnt feast on her packs wolfy bones and then danced around the fire while drinking goat blood?_

___**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _ _ _

_No, but i think i know who did_

********************

Before Stiles could bombard his friend with a flurry of texts, demanding to know who the true culprit was he felt an ominous presence behind him. Based on the look on Neo's face Stiles had an idea of who was hovering over him.

He turned around slowly, and sure enough there was Scott and Jackson, who then proceeded to make themselves at home at their table, settling themselves in various spots ignoring the glare Stiles shot them. 

"What's up Stilinski?" Jackson smirked "Not eating any Lunch today?"

"What do you guys want?"

Jackson's gaze shifted towards Neo, taking in the beauty of her face ignoring Stiles question. Scott thumped him in the back of the head, a glare fixed on the beta's face. 

"I came to apologize" Jackson sighed dramatically "Sorry, there can we go now?"

"I wanted to say sorry too Stiles" Scott said, glancing pitifully towards his friend "I've been a jerk lately"

"Um your forgiven, I guess?" Had Stiles passed out again? There was no way this was actually happening.

"Don't expect me to be nice to you"

"Jackson-"

"Were only apologizing because Derek wants you to do the research as soon as possible" Jackson smirked.

"Jackson!"

"What its true! His exact words were and I quote, 'I don't care about what you did to the kid, just apologize, Victoria needs that information as soon as possible'."

Stiles eyes shined with unshed tears. How could he have fallen for that? He'd actually believed that they were sorry about the way they had treated him. The sad thing was, he wasn't even angry, he was upset by the fact that the Pack thought he was that stupid. He wouldn't risk their safety just because he was mad at them. Neo looked on with wide eyes, concerned for her friend and upset by the affect the words had on him.

"God dammit Jackson!" Scott glared "Stiles he didn't mea-"

"Oh yes the hell I did!" Jackson glared "At least I was honest! Your the one that tried to lie to him!"

"Stiles that's not the only reason why we came to apologize"

"Please, you could care less about him! Your heads so far up Allison's ass that you cant even smell her bullshit anymore"

Scott's response was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the rest of the Pack, sans Isaac and Liam. 

"Wow thanks a lot Whitmore, you totally fucked that up" Erica grinned maliciously.

"Scott, sweetie I thought we went over what you were going to say" Allison crooned sweetly "I don't understand how you managed to mess this up"

"Allison! I wanted your help with an actual-"

"Anyway, Stiles get the damn research soon okay?" Erica glared. "You've had a whole day to do it so get off your lazy ass and finish it before Derek goes nuclear on all our asses"

Surprisingly Jackson interrupted. "Well he's a total geek but do you really think he'll have the shit figured out in a day? The damn nerds not that smart" 

"It's probably all those pounds he's packing on" Erica glared. "Its making him stupid"

"Wow Erica, I knew you were a Bitch but that's a new low for you" Jackson grinned.

"Well if he weren't so damn useless lately I wouldn't have to be such a bitch-"

Erica's face whipped violently to the side as she stumbled backwards, reeling at the impact of the harsh slap given to her by a furiously angry Neo. Erica reached a hand up towards her face, feeling a trickle of blood run down her cheek. Neo glared at the blond, happy that the ring on her finger had left such an injury on the girls face. 

The slap was followed by an instant silence. The Packs eyes widened with shock, they hadn't even noticed the girls presence. Stiles prayed to god that a cat fight wouldn't ensue. The awkward silence was then of course broken by Jackson.

"Whoa nice one!" 

"You are all incredibly stupid. You must either think that I'm such a goddamned idiot that I don't understand English, or you assumed that I would simply stand by and let you talk to my friend like that." Neo snarled threateningly "I don't know who the hell you lot think you are but there's no way in a million years that I would ever allow you to speak like that to anyone let alone Stiles. If I ever hear anything like that leave your red whore lips again Ill rip the damned things off. Are we clear?"

Erica nodded fearfully while The Pack, sans Jackson, looked on gasping in shock. Stiles, glanced between The Pack and Neo, doing the only logical thing he could think of Stiles shot to his feet, and ran dragging Neo along with him.

"Wait till Derek hears about this!" Jackson laughed.

************************

"Oh god, were dead! We are so dead!" Stiles babbled "Why did you do that? I mean i'm flattered but do you know how crazy Erica's gonna go once shes not in shock?! She's gonna go insane and then sniff us out and then she's gonna kill us! Then shell bury us, find a spell that'll bring us to life, then murder us again! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND NEO?! WELL BE DOUBLE DEAD! BEYOND DEAD! Oh god! Then Derek's gonna kill us again! WERE TRIPLE DEAD!! I'm too young to die-"

"Stiles? Why are you yelling?" Isaac appeared suddenly, Liam in tow. "Are you and Neo alright?"

"I'm sorry Stiles, Ah didn't mean to..." Neo mumbled, her southern accent thickening "But your going to work yourself up into a right fit if yah don't calm down"

"It's okay Ne, I don't blame you for what happened" Stiles began to hyperventilate slightly. "Your right, I'm calm, completely and utterly lucid, that's right nothing but smooth sailing for this guy right here mister calm and collected that's what they call me. Totally chilled out, Mr. Chill right over here-"

"So, you slapped Erica? I just got a text from Scott. He says she's on a rampage."

"Oh my god we are so dead!"

"Stiles calm down!" Neo insisted, rubbing said boys back. "Deep breaths, inhale and exhale"

"Okay i'm fine totally fine." Stiles took a deep steadying breath.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of her-"

Instantaneously a furious scream echoed throughout the school, leaving plenty of terrified students in its wake. 

"Well, maybe a little scared..."

**********************

Thankfully Stiles and Neo managed to avoid Erica's wrath for the remainder of the day. Stiles had made plans to spend the weekend over Neo's house. And they both hoped that the female wolf's anger would be significantly less than it was before. Neo didn't have a car so Stiles drove them both to his house so he could pack and take a quick shower. Stiles was glad that his father wasn't home, they hadn't had a single conversation since the 'argument' besides Stiles texting his Dad to see if he could stay over Neo's house. 

The slender boys stomach grumbled slightly, Stiles knew that he would have to eat something more substantial soon. He couldn't survive off sunflower seeds and Trail Mix for long. Sadly, the boy couldn't bear the thought of shoving something down his throat and ruining his deliciously empty stomach. Stuffing a pair of Iron Man pajamas in his sack, Stiles accidentally caught an image of his shirtless body in his nearby mirror. He paused, taking in his pale reflection.  _I'm getting_ _skinnier_ ,Stiles smiled slightly  _but it's not enough._ It would never be enough. Not If he wanted Derek to love him. And how could Derek ever fall in love with someone like this? God, he was just so damn  _ugly._

"Stiles? Are you alright?" Neo knocked gently. "I didn't mean to intrude, but you left the front door unlocked and I was worried"

"I-I'm fine. Just a second-" Stiles threw the rest of his clothes into his overnight bag flying out of the room, tugging Neo with him as he walked swiftly back towards his jeep.

"Alright Ne." They settled into the car. "Show me the way."

**********************

Stiles followed Neo's directions, they were currently going up an incredibly long and steep dirt hill in a neighborhood he had never been in before. It was almost as if they were in the countryside, well if the countryside was made up of trees and forests, passing no more than one or two houses every minute. Finally they reached the top of the hill, Neo gestured towards a single house surrounded by the woods.  

"That's mine"

"Its beautiful"

"Thank you"

And Stiles meant it to. The house was huge, bright yellow and trimmed in white, it looked like one of those houses that belonged in a storybook. Stiles took note of the three very nice cars parked haphazardly in random places around the home.  _She must have a very big family._

"Um, Stiles?" Neo mumbled lowly looking up at her friend with guiltily. "I'm warning you right now. My family is a bit... _exotic and intense_. Just let me know if you want to go home and well leave okay?"

"Come on Neo, they cant be that bad." Stiles grinned. "Besides, your my friend, after what you did for me I wouldn't just leave like that"

"Alright, if you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you."

*********************

Before Neo could finish unlocking the door it was swung open by a thick wild eyed girl, who looked similar to Neo except she was darker, impossibly tall and quite stocky. She reminded Stiles of some sort of vengeful goddess and he couldn't help being more than a little bit intimidated by her. 

"Ne-Ne who the hell is that?! Hey Momma, Ne-Ne actually brought a friend here! I think its her boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Maverick! Why in the hell are you doing all that damn yelling!? Don't just stand there! I'm cooking up as storm in here! Take the boys coat!"

"He's not wearing a coat"

"I'm not wearing a coat"

"He ain't wearing a coat Momma!"

"Then don't take his coat! Let the children in Mavey!"

The girl-Maverick moved out of the way, yanking Stiles in by the scruff of his shirt into the house. Neo followed with a sigh, she hoped that this weekend wouldn't go a terrible as she imagined it would.

Stiles was sat forcefully down onto an attractive gray couch. His shoulders ached slightly from the force of Maverick's strong grip but he didn't complain. He was too busy taking in the decor of the house. They were in a very large living room with three other gray couches and a large flat screen T.V. Stiles took note of the various items (Books, Magazines, and Toys) that signified an extremely lived in home, filled to the brim with children. Not to mention the decor, there seemed to be a running theme of elephants throughout the room (The rug, the elephant statues, and the couch color) with various photos of bright eyed curly haired children along the walls and the coffee tables, in elephant inspired frames.

"Alright everybody LINE UP!" Maverick bellowed "BABIES INCLUDED!"

Instantly the sound of thunderous footsteps came from various places in the house, and a group of seven-no nine people of diverse age, ranging from about sixteen to toddler. Neo also joined the group, retrieving the youngest child from a little boy who looked to be about nine .

"Alright y'all Ne-Ne's got a new friend, it's time for Danton roll call!" Maverick herself then joined the line. The Danton's then proceeded to introduce themselves from youngest to oldest.

"Me's 'Ponine Me's this many" The curly haired little girl held up three fingers, grinning at Stiles with an adorable gap between her teeth.

"I'm Chanel, and I'm five and a half" Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a bright yellow dress. Chanel reminded Stiles of a porcelin doll and he thought she was absolutely adorable

"Mah name is Gunner, and Ah'm seven" The brown faced boy grinned. He had startlingly green eyes and wore a red bandana that covered up his curly hair. 

"My name is Nicholas, but you can call me R. And I'm ten" Nicholas or rather R had round, wire rimmed glasses and held a book at his side. From what Stiles could see the boy was very intelligent.

"Ah'm Jupiter, and Ah'm quite the Southern Belle if Ah do say so myself! Ah'm twelve, which is practically grown up already, A'hm already picking out mah second husband." She giggled, loudly despite the groans from all the other children. Stiles had to admit that even though she seemed a little bratty, she was pretty cute with the plethora of green ribbons she had in her hair, that matched her velvet skirt.

"U-Um, Mah name is Clea, and I-I'm twelve too." The girl acted incredibly shy, she was next to nothing like her twin sister and seemed to hide inside her large green sweater. Clea was adorable though, in a mousy kind of way.

"Orion. Fourteen, nice to meet you." Orion, Stiles noticed, looked nothing like the others. He was paler than Stiles and stood out like a sore thumb. Stiles assumed that he was adopted. The boy wore all black and had some sort of rock music screaming into his ears from his headphones, Stiles was slightly concerned for the boys hearing.

"The names Kenai, i'm fifteen. Nice to meet you whatever your name is!" Kenai was dressed in a variety of colors and had various shades of paint on her face, hair, and clothes. She seemed to be very outgoing and was obviously an artist.

"I'm Neo, and I'm Sixteen" Neo sighed "But you knew that already"

"And I'm Maverick! Like the best bitch you'll ever freaking meet! Nice to meet yah Moles!"

"Mavey, his name is Stiles"

"Stiles? Cool name. Fits right into this family!"

"Are you Ne-Ne's boyfriend?" Chanel questioned.

"No that guys totally gay! Yelled Jupiter "Ah know all about gays. Can Ah give Yah a makeover?"

"How the hell do you even know what gay is?" Kenai laughed loudly.

"She ain't a dummy. We got cable. And Ma always puts on Brokeback Mountain every freaking time it comes on." Orion grumbled lowly. 

"Ya'll kids get in here for dinner!" The woman who Stiles assumed was Neo's Mother yelled. "And wash y'all hands!"

************************** 

"Mah Name is Nurse Danton, Nice to meet you boy." Neo's Mother was a plump full-figured woman with long curly hair and twinkling stormy gray eyes. The Name 'Nurse' fit her so impossibly well that Stiles had almost wanted to cry. They were in a very nice dining room with polished wooden floors and a marginally large dinner table ladled with fine china plates and a dainty Southern tablecloth. 

It seemed that Nurse had cooked up quite a feast. The table was filled to the brim with all sorts of things, there was a hefty plate of Asian noodles as a sort of center piece, followed by  a large plate of crab legs, crawdads, shrimp, rice, and dumplings. Stiles stomach growled intensely. The heavenly aroma piercing his pained stomach. Watching the rest of the family eat with gusto, arguing loudly and stealing bites of food from one another, Stiles tentatively helped himself to a small portion of shrimp and noodles. He hoped that he wouldn't get too fat from this, but he was just so hungry. 

Stiles glanced up again at the others amused by their antics.

"Neo! Pass the salt!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED SALT YAH DUMMY?! YOUR EATING CRAB LEGS! Neo don't give him that shit!"

"Maverick ain't nobody ask yah opinion!"

"Ain't nobody ask yours 'Southern Belle'." Orion snickered, viciously cracking a leg, making sure to get some of the flecks of meat onto his younger sister.

"Eww your so gross!"

"Momma can Ah have some more rice?"

"Go ahead Gunner. But Momma's busy eating this crawdad. Can yah get it yourself"

"Kay Momma"

"Jupiter stop farting!" 

"Its not me! It was Eponine!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!

"NAW!"

"YES!"

"Well maybe it was me a little bit."

"How can you fart a little bit?"

"Can ya'll stop being gross?! Your bothering my beauty"

Stiles laughed, for the first time in a long time he'd laughed loudly and uncontrollably clutching his belly in amusement. He had never met a family like this one. _I could spend the rest of my life here._ _Laughing like this._

Ignoring the curious gazes of his table mates Stiles piled more food onto his plate. He glanced up at Neo, who laughed and smiled back radiantly, and together they took a generous bite of noodles.

Dimly, underneath the pleasure of having an actual meal in his belly Stiles noted that that was the first time he had ever seen Neo smile. He couldn't wait till she smiled at him again, he wanted her to laugh, to be that happy all the time.

His demons were momentarily forgotten, his worries were long gone. Here Stiles could just sit, laugh, and eat with these exotic people that had found their way into his life. So he did just that, and ate.

 *********************

Victoria strode angrily back and forth throughout the loft, cursing heavily under her breath. 

"Goddamned Dragon!" She spat. "How the hell am I going to stop a whole damn clan of monsters?!"

Suddenly, Victoria stopped in her tracks. She grinned "Oh I have a positively, _wicked_ idea.."

********************

"So, Stiles mah baby girl tells me that you run with wolves."

"Well, I used to I guess." Stiles shrugged. "But they want me to tell them how to hurt you, and I wont do it."

"Is that so, well were very grateful for your discretion." Nurse crooned soothingly. "Its to mah understanding that you wanna know who really killed that crazy woman's family?"

"Well yeah."

"Ah'll tell you boy, but you probably ain't gonna like what Ah say"

"Please, just tell me. I can handle it!"

"That Pack was killed by Ah Sphinx."

"Excuse me?. Like Cleopatra-King Tut-The Nile River, that Sphinx?"

"The very same one boy. Not the actual statue mind you. This thang is very real, half man, and half lion."

"What the hell is it doing in Beacon Hills?!"

"No idea boy, but there is one thing I do know."

"Sphinx's ain't got a mind of they own. They can only be controlled by one thing. And that's one of the Dragon lords."

"D-Dragon lords?"

"Yep. They're in charge of all us lower ranked Dragons. They are the maker and leader of their own Element of nature, and other Dragons are born with those certain types of Elemental powers, and can only be lead by that Lord."

"Can I have an example?"

"Well, Neo here is a Dragon of Wind, Storm and Weather. And the Dragon Lord of her Natural Element is Saayas, so if the Fire Lord Fafnir tries to influence her he can't. Because Neo can only take a direct order from the Lord of her Element."

"That's horrible."

"Not really child, The Lords don't bother us much. These children are to young tah be given tasks. You gotta be at least a hundred years old before your Lord ever asks you to even make a tiny rainfall, regardless of whether yah can actually do it or not."

"But that doesn't explain why the Sphinx are going stir crazy."

"See, that's the strange thing about all this. After the Great Battle Of Elements the Lords vowed to never use their influence on the Sphinx again because of the destruction they caused during the war."

"Then whats the problem? Who broke the promise?"

Neo gasped quietly.

"A'h think Neo has an idea of what happened."

"T-The Lord Yllerion. The Lord of Chaos and Destruction, he never promised did he Momma?"

"No sweetheart, A'hm afraid he didn't"

"So what does that mean for Beacon Hills?" Stiles whispered.

"The better question is boy, what does that mean for the world?"

***************************

"Hello?" Victoria grinned as a gruff tired voice answered the phone. 

"I have a favor to ask."

"Victoria? No way. No chance sweetheart. I ain't helping your hairy ass again. We don't make deals with monsters."

"What if I told you that if you help me you could stop an even bigger monster, and save hundreds of... _innocent people?"_

"...."

"How would you like a Dragon's head on your Motel mantel?"

"Where are you?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

"Be there in a few days, were in Kentucky right now. Don't call me again."

"You promise?" Victoria crooned sweetly.

"Yeah whatever, Winchesters keep their promises. And don't talk like that."

"Good. Well, I suppose I should go. Don't want to wake up your...precious Sammy do I?"

"Catch you later bitch."

"Goodnight Dean Winchester. I hope you have wonderful nightmares."

"Right back at 'cha"

****************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Neo's family is totally southern and insanely awesome. Jackson's not a complete asshole 'GASP'?!  
> Scott actually kinda sorta meant his apology but was thwarted by the Pack?! Derek's still an asshole (not surprised)! What do The Sphinx want with the Werewolves?! Can you guess what Victoria's up to?  
> Thanks for reading!  
> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :)


	4. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up in Beacon Hills. The Pack has a plan and Peter, Isaac, and Liam want nothing to do with it. The Winchesters are getting closer to Beacon Hills. Not to mention that a full moon is fast approaching, on the night of the Winter Ball unfortunately for well...everyone really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PLEASE READ!!!!  
> Ok guys, I want this story to be full of adventure,mystery, fluffy feels and smutty deliciousness for you all, but there's one PROBLEM. I'm TERRIFIED (terrible) of writing SMUT/NC-17! I'm in DESPERATE NEED of a BETA~! I really have trouble with reviewing my own work. I never think it's good enough and I'm always terrified of uploading it. This is my first time uploading a story so I really don't have a clue on how to find a beta. So if anyone wants to offer *wink wink* i'd really appreciate it. \>.

**No.**

_Stupid._

**I'm not.**

_Liar._

**Shut Up!**

_Derek doesn't care about you._

**Stop it.**

_God how could you even believe that he could-_

**Just leave me alone.**

_Just look at you._

**Please.**

"Stiles, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Neo. Just go back to sleep."

**********************************

The first day spent at the Danton household took quite a toll on Stiles. It wasn't that the boy wanted to go home, it was in fact the exact opposite. Neo's family argued a lot but Stiles knew they all loved each other. With the way things had been lately he was grateful to have the chance to enjoy himself with other people without feeling useless. What exactly was he going to do about The Pack? Stiles had no idea, he just didn't want Neo and her family to be hurt because of him.

Unfortunately he was also terrified of being kicked out of the Pack. They had been through a lot together and Stiles still considered them to be his family, broken and frayed yes, but still family nonetheless. It would be easy for him to feed the Pack false research and Stiles knew that Peter would back him up 100%, speaking of which Stiles could never figure out why the creepy wolf indulged him so much. If it weren't for Isaac and Liam, Peter would be the only Pack member treating Stiles like he actually wanted the boy around.

Regardless of the older wolfs affection for the boy Stiles knew that if Derek had even an inkling of what Stiles was hiding heads would roll. Not to mention the fact that Victoria was still hovering around, Stiles was really trying to avoid another confrontation with the woman.

Was this really his life now? Kanima and Werewolves are one thing but Dragons? Sphinx's? God he was getting a serious headache just trying to wrap his mind around the shit storm that was now his life. Something big was coming, Stiles could feel it in his bones. Things were going to change in Beacon Hills. The only question was, how exactly was he going to stop it?

***********************************

"Dear Nephew, may I speak with you for a moment?" Peter strolled into the loft, several shopping bags in his grasp "I'm sorry to interrupt your time with such a darling redhead but believe it or not there are things that matter that need to be discussed."

Derek grunted approvingly, grumpily retracting his arms away from a seething Victoria and heaving himself off the couch to follow Peter up the stairs. They proceeded to Derek's study, also known as 'The Archive' where all the supernatural info the Pack acquired was stored. The older wolf gave no indication of what he actually wanted to talk about on the way to the Archive, which was strange because Derek was used to an incessant amount of sarcastic jibes from his Uncle.

Derek shut the door firmly, cocking his head slightly to make sure the Pack was going about their business. Despite having unimaginable hearing abilities his Pack were still teens and people their age rarely listened to adult conversations, often times too caught up in 'who likes who' and 'who's failing what' tête-à-tête.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Stiles."

"What about him?" Derek's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Your the Alpha, the head honcho, the big tub of butter and the rest of us are sticks."

"Peter, I don't have time for your games. What's your point?"

"Make the Pack leave him alone. I don't know exactly what your playing at but it's getting out of hand."

"He can handle it."

"God's Derek! Have you even bothered to look at the kid lately? He's different, I don't know what it is but it's almost as if he's just...fading away."

"Listen to me Peter. The boy is mine. He is my mate and I'll treat the boy how I feel he should be treated. I know you have feelings for him but he loves me and if you even try to go anywhere near him, I'll tear you in half."

"Your mate huh? Then what the hell are you trying to pull? Why is Victoria even here? If I recall correctly, whenever our families met at Pack functions you barely even looked at her."

"I'm giving him the proper motivation." Derek grinned "If he wants to be with me, he'll be stronger, better, useful."

"You mean easier to use?"

"What else would he be good for?"

"Do you even love him? Does he even love you back?"

"Does it matter? He's mine and I'll do what I want with him, I could care less about what he wants." The wolf scoffed, pulling himself up out of the armchair he was previously resting in. "Well this was a nice chat. Unfortunately, I'm not a very talkative person. Leave it alone Peter, or just leave. I'm sure nobody will miss you." Derek stalked angrily out of the Archive, leaving a fuming Peter in his wake.

"God one of these days I'm going to slice his whore throat open"

*************************************

"Stiles? Neo? Are you up?" Nurse knocked vehemently, the woman had let the mole ridden boy sleep in Neo's bedroom. It was pretty obvious that Stiles was gay, so she wasn't worried and even if the child was straight Nurse trusted her daughters judgement and Neo would have never brought him home with her if he had nothing but sex on the brain.

"Good Mornin' Momma!" Did you need something?"

"Are yah taking that boy with you today? You know it's your turn to mind the shop."

After a series of muffled scuffling, Neo and Stiles traipsed out of the bedroom sleepy eyed, wild haired and adorably confused.

"But Momma, I thought it was Mavey's turn to watch the shop?"

"Well it was but you know your sister, apparently she just had to clean her arsenal today."

"I don't mind going. Do you want to go Stiles?"

"Um sure but what exactly are you talking about?"

"We own a flower shop a bit of a ways from here, it's pretty close to where our school is."

"Oh, you mean the one near the bookstore?"

"Yep."

"That's pretty cool Neo! I'd love to go with you."

"Alright now that that's settled you children get dressed and get ready to head out."

**************************************

The two and a half days spent with the Danton's had been one of the most enjoyable times of Stiles' life. He dreaded having to return home to the Pack, and most importantly the Sheriff. He and Neo had spent plenty of quality time together at the flower shop, fittingly called 'Emerald City Flowers'. They had even called Isaac and Liam, to schedule their project meeting on Tuesday after school at Liam's. 

The thin teen pulled up halfheartedly into the driveway of his house, sighing when he noticed his fathers car parked innocently on the curb. Did he mention that was not looking forward to this inevitable conversation? Because he totally wasn't. Like at all. Literally if he had a choice between talking to the Sheriff or jumping out of a burning airplane into a volcano filled with lava sharks, he'd totally choose the lava sharks. 

Stiles tepidly drifted into the house, he nearly made it to his bedroom too, but sadly his father snatched him up before he even made it halfway up the stairs. More than a little terrified of his father, Stiles flailed dramatically and if not for his father he would have tumbled down the stairs. 

"Stiles, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Dad."

"Son. About what happened the other day..."

"Just leave it alone." Stiles yanked himself from the Sheriff's grip and scampered towards his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it swiftly. In spite of his sons retreat the Sheriff wasn't giving up. He had felt like scum after what he had did to the teen the other day. Not long after the amber eyed boy ran off, John dashed desperately after him.

"No! No I'm not just going to leave it alone! I-I almost- God Stiles, I hurt you!"

"Dad, I told you I'm not mad! It was my fault anyways..." The boy hushed from behind his bedroom door.

"You should be! Son, I am so sorry. I just...God I'm sorry." John gasped desperately for air, he felt like his son having one of his panic attacks. The man had no idea how to make this right. And then he wept silently, because he knew that he never could.

"Dad? A-Are you crying?"

"..."

Stiles nearly tore his door from it's hinges in his desperation to be near his bawling Father. Dropping to his knees, the younger male was quick to wrap the other in a poignant embrace.

"Dad, everything's gonna be fine. I love you okay? I forgive you."

"M'sorry. M'sorry. So sorry. Love you son."

***********************************

"How long do Me and Allison have to do this?" Lydia complained, "It's not OUR job to do research Y'know..."

"Well my little bundle of joy, do you  _see_ that human anywhere?" Victoria snarled viciously. She was getting unimaginably irritated with the girl. Why her lover choose to bite single-minded, obtuse teenagers and allow them to invite their vapid, adolescent lovers along with them was beyond her. It was bad enough that she had to deal with snot nosed brats during the school hours, dealing with the cretins at her inamorato's home was really tying her natural talent for false kindness.

"Well, no but-"

"Then  _shut-up and keep looking you dumb broad!"_

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" Allison carped, jostling the laptop seated primly in her skirted lap. 

"I talk to you girls however I wish! Derek is my mate, so I'm in charge around here when he's not around!"

" _Shows what you know..."_  Liam mumbled. He really didn't want to be there but unfortunately for him Scott got a hold of his number and after locating where the young wolf was, dragged him to the Pack 'meeting'.

"What was that sweetie?" Victoria crooned. "Did you say something?"

"Hey Lady, leave him alone. Were trying to help you out here. You don't have to be such a bitch-" Jackson's tirade about the ghastly red head was interrupted by the untimely arrival of everyone's _favorite (_ cough cough) sourwolf.

"What have you found?" He demanded, swiftly entering the Archive while placing a chaste uninterested kiss on his lovers brow.

"Well-" Lydia stated indifferently, "Apparently Dragons can only be made, not born. Even if a Dragon has a child, it will still be an ordinary human regardless of its lineage."

"Interesting. How are they born exactly?"

******************************************

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_excuse me?_

**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)**

_stiles, ive said it like three times already._

Well excuse him for not believing his ears, eyes? The first time he hear- read it!

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_sorry Neo its just pretty hard to believe that your Dj ing wait is there a plural for that? Djaying? Deejiying? Or can you just spell it out? Deejaying? Anyway your the DJ for the WINTER DANCE!!!! How come you never told me you could play music on the spinny DJ table thing?!?!?!_

**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)**

_you never asked and i never really thought it was that important until now. besides im asking you if you want to do it with me so does that make up for my sins? ( >.<)/ Smiley face~?  
_

**Your Message Has Been Sent!** God he hated when his phone did that. What the hell was it gonna do? Give him a goddamn medal? Oh good for you guy! You sent your message! Here have some candy!

_awww you know i cant resist your smiley faces!!! Fine i guess ill forgive you...and i guess *sigh* since i know youll be absolutely lost without me ill help you out at the dance. I could totally be your assistant! and you could be houdini! yknow if he was a girl, and had really nice hair, and was black...and played music instead of magic tricks..._

**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _  
_

_Sooo, nothing like houdini?_

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_You know me so well!!!_

***********************************

Stiles and Neo managed to play out the rest of their day in an uneventful manor. All in all, it was basically like every other Monday in the existence of forever. Except they had each other, and that was way more awesome than what everyone else in the history of Mondays had ever had. The amber eyed boy was interrupted from his musings by a hard muscled wall, that would surely cause him to form a bruise on his nose later from the force of impact.

"Uh, hey Isaac hows it going?"

"No time to talk Stiles." The curly haired Wolf then proceeded to drag his friend down the crowded hallways to a nearby empty classroom.

"H-Hey wait a second! What are you doing?!"

"Stiles, I'm going to tell you something. Something very important, and I need you to listen to me because I really don't think I'll have the chance to say it again."

"Okay...?"

"The Pack, they're planning something. And it involves your friend Neo."

_"What?"_

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but they're planning to do it on Friday night."

"On the day of the Winter Dance? The same time as the Full Moon? What exactly are they planning Isaac?!"

"I don't know! Apparently they discussed it at the meeting yesterday, but I wasn't there. Liam told me everything he knew before Derek made him leave. I don't even think they've thought this whole thing through to be honest. All I know is they know something you don't know and we- well you have to figure out what it is before it's too late." Isaac pleaded, he didn't want anything to happen to the girl or to Stiles. And he knew that Stiles was the only person smart enough to stop the monsters that the Pack had become.

"Okay." The honey eyed boy gasped, "Okay, here's what were gonna do. Were meeting at Liam's house tomorrow and Neo will give us plenty of information then alright? Then you and Liam  _have_ to figure out what the Pack is planning! I can't go to the Loft so it's up to you two."

"Alright. Okay. That's fine. I can do that."

"Isaac, just breathe. Relax okay? Everything's going to be fine and then we'll sort out this whole mess with Derek and the Pack alright?"

"Yeah sure. I'm fine. And Stiles, there's something else you should know?"

"What?"

"Derek and Peter..."

"What about them?" 

"Derek sort of... _almostkilledPeterandthenPeterranoffandnowwecantfindhim?"_

"Excuse ME?! Derek did what now?"

"He...almost killed Peter. And now we can't find..Peter"

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, that's what I'd thought you say."

*****************************************

"Alright Nee." Stiles settled himself firmly into his rolling chair, "Tell us everything."

It was Tuesday night, and after what seemed like a million years of tossing and turning Stiles decided that Isaac, Liam, and Neo should meet at his house instead of Liam's. It felt safer there for some reason. Neo was currently sprawled daintily across Stiles' bed, currently clad in a fashionable patchwork style dress she had found at a Goodwill the day before. Liam was seated Indian style beside her, humming in contentment while Neo attempted to braid his short hair. Isaac looked on from his perch at the foot of Stiles' bed, grinning at the two teens. 

Stiles cooed internally. He found the three teenagers to be adorable. It was like Isaac and Neo were parents and Liam was their cute little potato baby! 

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Just, start from the beginning."

"Well, there are a total of eight types of Dragons those include Dragons of Air, Fire, Seas and Various Waters, Earth, Wind Storm and Weather, Mountains And Forests, and finally the Dragons of Chaos and Destruction."

"Uh, not trying to interrupt but that's only seven."

"Yes, but technically the last element doesn't really exist anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Liam questioned." How can something just not exist?"

"Ill get to that point eventually. The thing is Dragons are made not born."

"What does that mean? So were you created by God or something?" Isaac asked quietly. He didn't think there even was a god. Now all of a sudden there is, and he's creating  _Dragons?_

"Well yes and no. Technically the Dragon Lords, well they are God in a way. They were the very first creatures created on this earth years ago. They were made in secret and very few know of their true origin."

"How come you keep saying _they?_ Your a Dragon too aren't you?"

"I'd prefer honorary Dragon. The original Dragons, The Lords, were hatched out of a single egg made from nothing but dark magic.They grew and over the centuries each created and mastered their own element. They decided among themselves that each Dragon would become a Lord, and master over their element and allow the seasons to change and flowers to grow."

"So who are they exactly? Like do they have names?"

"Of course. There's Saayas, The Lord of Wind and Storm, Fafnir, The Lord of Fire, Yllerion, The Lord of Chaos, Grael, The Earth Lord, Elriorith, Lord of the Mountains and Forests, Koilin, Lord of Air, Oumy, Lord of the Seas, and finally if she were still alive, Erchamion The Lord of Life and New Beginnings."

"So Erca-Ercham-Um that life lady. She's dead?" Liam asked.

"I believe so. You see, There can only be one living Lord at a time. In the case that one dies a single egg is laid by said Lord and though it could take hundreds or thousands of years eventually the Lord realizes it's place in the world and claims his/her title as the Lord of his/her element."

"So how were you made?"

" _An innocent soul tormented by fate_

_The eight Dragon Lords couldn't bear to hate_

_A wee little babe that breathed it's last breath_

_Was reborn as a Dragon fierce and bereft"_

"So let me get this straight...You  _died_?!"

"A long time ago yes. I can't remember when or how but one day I was gone and the next time I woke up I was still thirteen, the age that I died."

"How exactly do you age?"

"I'm not sure. I never really started aging until I gained full control over my powers. Even so I'm sure that I can choose to age however I please. What I do know is that Nurse and Maverick found me, before that I just wandered and the only thing I could remember was my name."

"So they just turn whoever they want?"

"No they pick and choose. It takes a positively _odious_ act to even catch the attention of one of the Lords. And they still might not be interested enough to turn you. I must have died during a storm though, because Saayas choose me."

" Are you a ghost?"

"No! A'hm just as real as you lot are!" Neo blushed southern accent thickening. "I was just, taken apart and put back together again."

"Sorry Neo, so can you die? Since Y'know you came back already?" Isaac reddened slightly, the tips of his ears dusted pink. For some reason he found Neo's accent to be unfathomably adorable. 

" _But alas the wee child left something behind_

_A piece of itself that would linger all time_

_For that is the only way to ever stop the beast_

_A single thing that would make the magic cease"_

"So..? That means?"

"My memories. That's how you kill a Dragon."

"So by a piece of yourself you mean literally?"

Neo sighed, rolling up the skirt of her dress. Isaac blushed and immediately turned the other way. Stiles and Liam on the other hand crept closer to their friend peering down at her exposed thigh. They both backed away however, when they realized that a patch of skin right near Neo's inner thigh was missing, exposing a lighter blemish of skin beneath.

"Oh My God! You did mean literally! Gross!"

"Sorry..."

"No no no! I meant that in the best way possible!" Stiles flailed crushing his darker skinned friend into the bed hugging the breath from her petite body.

"Thank you Stiles! But I can't breathe."

"Ops Sorry Nee."

"It's okay. Anyway it's the same for all Dragons. Lords included. Once someone finds that piece of you, and it can only be found where you died, you'll relieve all your memories from your life before. And then your just, gone I guess.

"You said that it could happen to the Lords too?"

"Well yes, all of them have died at least once. And like I said before an egg is laid and a new Lord is born. That egg shell is their piece. It's what they left behind. And once the Lord hatches it doesnt think twice about its shell. So anyone of them can be found really. The Lords dont really have memories to remember but for some reason destroying the shell works all the same."

"Is there anything else that can hurt you?"

"Nothing except iron. And it doesn't really do much harm. It does burn like a bitch though. And enough of it could leave us paralyzed for a while."

"Gasp! Neo! Watch your language!" Stiles snapped playfully.

"What? It burns."

"Yeah but still! Your supposed to be our Mother Teresa! And Mamma Teresa doesn't say bitch!"

_"Okay."_

"Well aren't you just the-OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly without warning, something crashed through Stiles' window, showering the floor with glass and pieces of window pane. The figure, splayed out in the middle of the bedroom groaned heavily rotating onto it's back crying out in irritation at the glass shards currently piercing their skin. The intruders face turned towards the frightened teenagers, and Stiles immediately knew who their 'guest' was.

" _Peter?_ Is that you?!" Stiles sprinted to the older mans side, not caring about the glass strewn across his bedroom floor. "Guys help me drag him onto the bed!" 

The others leaped into action, helping Stiles drag the near dead weight that was Peter Hale over to the teens bed. Once settled into the soft blankets Peter sighed in relief, the pleasant sweetly sour scent of his treasured human instantly relaxed him. 

"Y'bed smells like apples." Peter hummed sleepily sinking himself further into the delicious scent.

"Um  _thank you?_ Hey wait no! You are not just going to jump though my goddamn window and fall asleep without an explanation! Wake your wolfy ass up! And don't bleed out all over my bed-!" The teens tirade was interrupted by said wolf who dragged the younger boy down into the bed with him, a firm grip on his slim waist. Stiles struggled for a moment before finding that he actually found the older mans warm embrace quite nice, regardless of the fact that he couldn't actually get up if he wanted to.

"Should we go?"

"I think we should..."

"Hey Neo, I drove Derek's car here. Ill take you and Liam home."

"Wait no don't leave me! I'm stuck!"

"See you tomorrow Stiles, sweet dreams." Neo waved at her friend before strolling down the hallway giggling at the boys antics. She briefly wondered who the man was and why he entered in such a way, but like most things the girl didn't think about it too deeply. She just went with the flow of things most times.

"See ya Stiles!"

"See you tomorrow Stiles, good luck with Peter!"

"Wait!!! Take me with you!!"

After an hour or so trying to remove himself from the older mans grip, Stiles finally sighed in defeat.Peter wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and the way things were looking he wasn't going to get any sleep if he kept this up. Besides, he found it strangely comforting to be in the lycans strong arms. He felt safe and protected, and most importantly warm because an awful breeze had worked it's way into his bedroom on account of the broken window. Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness that was his life the boy snuggled deeper into Peters arms and for the first time in a while, slept soundly without a single voice inside his head.

***************************************

When Stiles woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised at the fact Peter was gone. He was however stunned at the fact that his room was free of glass and debris from the night before. It was almost as if nothing happened, except you know his window was non existent at the moment. Exactly how was he going to explain that to his dad?

**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)**

_so how did it go?_

Oh so now they care?

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_i havent forgotten your little act of treachery last night little missy!_

****Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** **

 

>.<? 

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_thats not gonna work this time~_ **  
**

_**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _

:'(

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_Alright already you win! Your lucky i cant stay mad at you! Anyway about last night... You never finished talking about that other lord. The life one_

__**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _ _

_Theres not much to tell Stiles. She just vanished during the battle of elements and nobody ever saw her again. And if theres a new lord he/she hasn't known who they really are for centuries and i doubt theyll turn up anytime soon._

**Your Message Has Been Sent!**

_Thats weird. are you sure/_

___**Message From: Ne The Cowardly Lion(With love)** _ _ _

_Pretty sure._

*********************************

Isaac and Liam learned little to nothing from the Pack. Apparently the 'Plan' was only to be discussed between Derek and Victoria. Not to mention the fact that according to Liam Peter never came back to the loft.

"This is ridiculous! We dont even know if they actually have a plan! And from what I'm hearing I'm guessing they don't even have a plan!" Stiles complained sprawled across the biology table. He had been feeling like his old self again. No longer afraid to be who he was, well at least around Neo, Liam, and Isaac. 

"Stiles, it's better to be safe rather than sorry. There's something going on here, I mean none of the Pack even came to school today!" Liam grinned.

"Well I guess your right." Stiles sighed, head plopping onto the table in defeat, "It's just so nerve wracking not knowing what their planning."

"I know how you feel but we have to figure it out."

"I know Liam, but we don't have a clue. Not a hint. Not even a whiff. Literally!"

"It'll be okay Stiles."

"Thank's Liam. I just hope Isaac is alright. I can imagine how hard it is getting information out of Jackson of all people."

"Well your not wrong."

"Liam it's Thursday already, were running out of time."

***********************************

"Jackson wait up!" Isaac sprinted through the woods, trailing the other wolf as best he could through the slight fog that had settled over the area. Suddenly Jackson came to a stop swiveling around to face the other teen that had been following him so desperately.

"What do you want Lahey?"

"Tell me what Derek is planning."

"Sorry mop top top secret information right there can't tell you anything. Hell I don't even know that much."

"You know something Jackson! Just give me a hint, a clue, anything!"

"Not a chance!"

"Are you seriously doing this right now?!"

"You think I want to hurt anyone?!"

"Well how should I know? Being a raging asshole is one of your specialties."

"I don't want any part of this!"

"Then don't!"

"Derek made me who I am Lahey. He can take it away. Look, Neo seems like a cool chick and I don't want to do this to one of Stillinski's friends but I don't really have a choice here."

"Your wrong Jackson." Isaac slurred, fangs distending."Everyone has a choice. And your making the wrong one."

"You know what fine!" Jackson sneered claws lengthening considerably. He slashed at a nearby tree, inscribing what looked to be a series of numbers into the wood. He finished quickly with a flourish of claws and bark.

"There! Happy now?!"

"What the heel did you do that for? Are you insane?!"

"God you dumb ass! This is why I don't help people!"

"What?"

"That's your clue! Your hint! It's what you wanted right?! Well there you go! Good luck."

And with that Jackson ran off again leaving the baffled teen to inspect the tree curiously. 

"Are you serious?" Isaac asked himself, once he realized what Jackson had clawed into the wood. "A number?"

Regardless of his confusion, Isaac yanked his phone out of his pocket and made sure to get a few good quality pictures of the tree before uprooting it and tossing it into the nearby stream. He didn't know what the numbers meant, but the boy didn't want anyone else to see it either. 

"Twenty-six...?" The teen mumbled while trekking out of the wood. "What does that even mean?"

*******************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist!!! I spent about 4 hours writing this chapter after a few days of writers block. Now im itching to write another chapter!  
> Thanks for reading, leave plenty of Kudos and Comments! Tell me how much you liked it or how much you hated it! Also, does anyone have any pairing preferences with the WINCHESTERS? I'm fine with DESITEL, SABRIEL, WINCEST, WINCHESTER/OC, or WINCHESTER/TEEN WOLF CHARACTER.


	5. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the gang attempt to figure things out, Derek is still...Derek, the Winchesters finally make it to Beacon Hills, and most importantly Stiles and Peters relationship gains more momentum and a lot more sexual tension (also crying). Also Scott finally begins to rebuild his broken bridges.  
> REMEMBER COMMENTS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS KEEPS ME SQUEALING IN MY DREAMS AT NIGHT!

**Warning: In Honor of my new beta (who is basically the reason for this chapter) TRUgrit this story will include WINCEST(also cuz I like it)! BUT IF ITS NOT YOUR THING FEAR NOT!**  Their relationship isn't overbearingly obvious and it's hinted at more than it's shown. It's pretty subtle in my opinion and  **there will NOT** be any smut between them. Mostly because **I want to focus on Peter and Stiles' relationship,** lets face it this is a pretty slow build and I want to bestow you all with glorious amounts of SMUT between them. So that being said **I hope you still read** and love the story as much as I love writing it. _  
_

*************************

 **So WINCEST starts now there's no kissing or anything like that but just letting you know. You can skip it if you want but there is important info about**   _Victoria_   _and how she knows Dean below._

*******************************

 

 

Dean looked to his right at the slumbering form in the passenger seat. Even though all their worldly possessions were packed away snug and tight in the back of his Baby, this beautiful man was his greatest treasure. He turned his gaze back towards the road, the blinding rays of the sun breaking through the Redwoods of Northern California forcing his viridescent eyes eyes to water. It definitely felt other worldly, but in a benign, nearly peaceful way. A snuffle from the man abiding his thoughts broke him out of his reverie. With a small grunt Sam settled back to sleep. Five am was way too soon for his brother to be up anyways.

Dean weaved his way around a slow sedan as his thoughts turned once again to their newest destination. Although he was inclined not to trust Victoria any further than he could throw a car, his instincts never steered him wrong. There was definitely something fishy going on in Beacon Hills. He could no more ignore that fact than he could ignore the fluttery feelings he got whenever Sam looked his way, even after all these years. He thought of the info Victoria had fed him the night before. So the only documented thing that could stop a Dragon, _God would he ever get used to saying that,_ was iron?

He let the highway sing him a familiar lullaby  as they neared their destination. Memories of the cold redhead continued to rise toward the surface of his mind, not unlike a cloud of billowy mist permeating a dense wood. Dean had met Victoria Wendy Valance when he was just thirteen years old. She was one of the only girls he had met and had not had any type of sexual encounter with. She did, however help him realize he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. In the worse way possible of course.

The two teens had met after a particularly nasty hunt had gone wrong in some backwater town near Fort Wayne, Indiana. John had been pretty banged up and none to happy after that one. Harpies were mighty vicious creatures when they felt threatened, not to mention the fact that John hadn't been at all sober that night.

Once again, trapped in yet another one of the countless shitty motels Sam and Dean had spent most of their lives in, the eldest Winchester had been itching to get out of the stuffy room and hungover complaints from his not-all-there father. For some unknown reason he had the urge to go and explore the no name town they were stuck in.

He'd left Sam back at the motel with Dad and had spent most of the morning in a nearby arcade, charming his playing quarters off of the blushing school girls that often seemed to flock to him like hens to a coop ever since his twelfth birthday. Right in the middle of his seventh round of Fix-It-Felix, he was rudely interrupted by a brutal poke to the back of his neck. He turned swiftly, freckled cheeks flaming, fully prepared to royally flay the dick that'd dared put his hands on him only to come-face-to-face with a girl. She was by far the prettiest chick he had seen in a while with her bright blue eyes, long red hair, and an abundance of freckles.

"Let me have a turn blondie." She demanded.  _Who the hell did this chick think she was?_ He  _would_ have let her on if she asked nicely, but screw her if she was gonna be a bitch about it. The guy who came up with the term _ladies first_ could kiss his ass!

"Uhh...No" He said with as much sass as possible, turning back to his game.

"You've been on it all day!"

"And _you_ could have asked like a normal human being." Dean said with a cocky grin. "But, since you din't, I think I'll play another round."

"Are you sure about that?" She laughed malevolently , her features turning dark. Had Dean been looking, he'd have run away when he still had the chance. Turning back to see if she had gone, the look on her face triggered his instinct to run away. The same feeling he had when he'd caught his first glimpse of the Harpies from the other night. 

"What's your name boy?" She grinned, trailing her blood red nails down his thinly muscled frame. 

"Dean. Dean Winchester. And you are?" He seriously needed to get away from this chick. She was beyond creepy.

"Victoria Valance." 

"Yeah that's great, you wanna leave me alone now?" He asked, brushing her petite frame off his own rigid body. What the hell was she playing at? She went from being a total bitch to flirting, pretty badly and creepily, with him.

"So Dean Winchester is it? Come, walk with me."

She'd left the arcade in a flurry of skirts. And like the absolute idiot he was back then, he followed her.

He really should have ran when he had the chance.

***************************

"Would you stop pacing?"

"I can't! Are you sure they'll figure it out?" Scott asked fearfully. He had been unimaginably nervous the entire day. Derek had forced most of them to skip school and stay in the loft. Apparently, they were supposed to meet the people who were supplying the tools for the most insane, convoluted plan he had ever heard of in his entire life. Although he hadn't been acting like it as of late, he was really worried for Stiles. He didn't mean to be an absolute dick, but he had lost his best friend because of his selfishness. He couldn't see how he could possibly make up for the way he had been acting. He'd been wracking his brain and he got the brilliant idea to send Jackson with his peace offering. 

He would have supplied Isaac with the information himself, but he seriously doubted that the other teen would've believed a word he said. Especially after the way he had treated Liam. Everyone in the Pack knew that Isaac loved the youngest boy like a brother.

He, Jackson,Ethan, Aiden and Lydia were hiding out in the Archive, and they seemed like the only ones opposed to going through with Victoria's plan. They knew there was no way to stop Derek. Peter had tried and the Alpha nearly tore him to shreds. They still hadn't seen the older man since that debacle.

"Don't worry about it, McCall." Jackson said with a confident smirk, rolling the marbles he had stolen from Peter's room that morning around the floor with his toes. "Stillinski's a pretty smart guy. He'll figure it out."

************************

"Are you  _sure_  this isn't a joke?"

"No, Stiles. It's not a joke."

"So... just to make sure we're all on the same page...Twenty-six isn't a joke?"

"...."

"Right."

Stiles flopped back dramatically onto his bed in defeat. They (Stiles, Neo, Liam, and Isaac) had been at this for hours and seemed to be getting nowhere. Did Jackson seriously think he was being helpful? He could have just told them what the Pack was planning, but, instead, he left them with a shitty clue that they may have been better off without.

Neo held in her sigh of defeat and contemplated the possibilities in the middle of creating a rather fetching braid in Liam's short hair. She had never been very good at solving problems, and she was even worse at guessing games. She held a lot of respect for Stiles and she knew that if anyone were to solve this puzzle it'd be him. Suddenly, the once empty window was filled by the bulky frame of Peter Hale.

"Stiles! Your boyfriend is here to see you!" Liam catcalled, only to groan in pain as Neo tugged at one of his ornate braids and Isaac simultaneously kicked him lightly on the leg from his perch on the floor. Peter snorted and climbed the rest of the way into his mates bedroom, gracefully avoiding a few stray pairs of tennis shoes along the way.

"Oh, that is just downright adorable. Do you all really think you can stop Derek?"

"Peter, what did I say about being helpful?" Stiles asked with a pout.

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Stiles, maybe... we should just give up." Neo sighed, glancing out the window forlornly. They had been at this all day and nothing had come of it. She wasn't particuraly afraid of the wolves Stiles used to call Pack anyway. It wasn't like they could do anything to really hurt her. At least she didn't _think_ they could. Okay maybe she was a tiny bit afraid. 

 

"Were not giving up!" Stiles cried indignantly, shuffling off the crowded mattress and back to his laptop. He had been scouring the internet for hours, but nothing he found seemed to make a lick of sense.

"Maybe we're looking to deep into it." Isaac supplied. "It might be something really simple."

Stiles hummed vaguely settling into his rolling chair and, once again, flipped open his laptop that he'd slammed shut earlier in frustration. Peter chuckled at the younger man's actions. Curious as to what his mate was doing, the older wolf grabbed a stool and settled behind the mole ridden boy, hooking his neck over his mates shoulder.

Stiles dimly took note of the wolf's actions. He was mildly tempted to shrug Peter off, but he found the heat emanating from the man was strangely comforting. He chose to let him be. However, Stiles did shiver just a bit when he felt a strong, muscular bicep snake it's way "casually" around his chest. The boy stiffened as his belly clenched in unexplained want.  _  
_

"And I'm pretty sure that's Peter's way of kicking us out." Isaac chuckled awkwardly. Getting up from his spot on the carpet, the teen motioned towards Neo and Liam. "See you tomorrow, Stiles."

"Bye, Stiles."

"See you later, Stiles!"

Peter grinned in delight, fangs lengthening, and arms tightening around the pretty boy in excitement and anticipation. He was  _finally_ alone with his mate. And he couldn't wait to steal a kiss.

************************

  
Peter didn't wait to hear the door shut on the retreating teens. He simply snuggled impossibly closer and whispered into Stiles' ear, "Well, now that they're gone."  
  
Stiles couldn't help but flail like a ballerina on crack. "Whoa there Fifi! Hold it! What exactly do you think is happening here?! Because I'm telling you right now that whatever sick fantasy you're imagining happening is totally not... happening right now."  
  
"Well, you're no fun." Peter mumbled into his neck, not relinquishing his hold.  
  
"And you're lucky I'm letting your hairy, Twilight ass stay in my room right now. Especially after the stunt you pulled yesterday. What the hell was that about anyway?" Stiles asked, breaking Peter's hold on him to turn and look the older man in the face. They were still ridiculously close enough for Stiles to momentarily get distracted by thedelicious burn of Peters scruff on the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, as you know, me and my dear Nephew had a bit of a disagreement. I wanted your little friend alive, but he wanted her dead." Peter replied succinctly, but getting increasingly distracted by the way Stiles occupied the air.  
  
"You got into a fight? With Derek? Over Neo?" Stiles asked, disbelief clearly evident in his tone. He new Peter and his mostly Machiavellian ways. There was no way a scrap with his Alpha nephew was solely motivated by a strange Dragon/girl he didn't even know.   
  
Peter winced. Stiles always was to smart for his own good. "Not... exactly over the girl. It was mostly about you."  
  
"Me?" Stiles squeaked, instantly anxious at the thought of pushing Derek into such a hostile mood.  
  
"Yes. You see, Derek is convinced that you're his...mate."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Stiles said incredulously. What the what? Derek despised Stiles, thought him worse than worthless. There's no way he'd want him as his mate!    
  
"Yes, that's what I thought also." Peter replied, vehemently agreeing with the shock in Stiles voice. Although, to be honest, he didn't yet know if that shock was in his favor or not. "Not to mention the fact that you are, in fact, my mate and not his. Well, at least, I'd prefer if you were mine." He finished softly, almost as if he were scared to say such things out.  
  
Staring Peter in the eye after that admission was very brave of Stiles, if he did say so himself. But his mind was in riot, confused and in denial of logic and reason.  "I-I... what exactly do you want me to say?"  
  
"You don't have to say anything. " Peter assured him quietly, gazing into his soft, whiskey-colored eyes. He wanted to soothe away the distress that was rolling off of Stiles in sickening waves. Never one for cliches, Peter did want nothing more in that moment than to hold Stiles again in his arms and protect him from the world that Derek continued to make harsh for him.  
  
  
Stiles could not handle the soft, reassuring gaze from Peter. And the charged air between the two. It was too... Intimate. It was exactly the kind of look he'd always imagined receiving from Derek. But in this moment, receiving it from Peter... It didn't feel wrong. In fact, his imagination was severely lacking in how good it'd feel.  The battle for arousal, sensuality, and intimacy was winning over the fact that this was a different Hale.   
  
His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat was ratcheting up with each passing moment Peter did not drop his gaze and did not betray anything other than utter and complete worship. How did he not think that Stiles was ugly? How did he not think that Stiles was useless? All the logic and evidence he was getting from Peter that defied his perception of himself and what everyone had told him lately was sending his brain and body into an overdrive he could not physically handle.  
  
Peter, already fully aware of Stiles' agitated state, could not bear to keep pushing his distressed mate. He'd done enough pushing for today. Grabbing Stiles by the shoulders, he tucked him securely underneath his arms of pure werewolf strength and tilted Stiles' head into his neck.  
  
"Breathe with me, Stiles." He quietly commanded of his mate, his voice barely above a whisper and his breathing deep and even.   
  
Stiles breathed in a soothing scent of pine and the promise of rain. He couldn't believe how satisfying it made him feel, how calm and, oddly enough, how comfortable. Feelings that were sorely lacking for him lately. The shock of that deprivation was tempered by the heat from Peter, which kept him relaxed.   
  
"I'm sorry Peter." He whispered tearfully, desperately trying to shut the door on the onslaught of thought. His heart rate was coming down as he matched his breathing to Peter's and it left him exhausted, wrung out. He couldn't hold back the tears that flooded his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"Sorry for what Sweetheart?" Peter said as he rubbed soothing, small circles into his back. He hesitated to name the emotion, but he lov- more than liked the feeling of Stiles relax in his arms.  
  
"That you got stuck with me." Stiles whimpered.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Peter softly growled, still not wanting to burst this little,  private moment of bonding with his mate.   
  
"Well you don't really want to be with me, right?  It's just some weird, biological wolf thing, yeah?"   
  
"No! It's not like that at all." Peter vehemently denied.   
  
"I'm don't understand..." Stiles asked with a small voice, both sounding and feeling like a child.  
  
"Never mind that Stiles. You have more important things to think of right now, don't you?"  Peter answered, rocking him gently side to side. They stayed that way for quite some time, Peter comforting Stiles and Stiles soaking it in like a flower with the sun or... Like a starving man with his favorite meal.  
  
"Shit that's right!" Stiles said pulling back after several long moments, doubt etched in his features. "God. I'm not sure I can figure this one out, Peter."  
  
"You still need a bit more help, Sweetheart?" Peter asked with a small smile, happy knowing he was going to make his mate very happy in just a moment.  
  
" Well yeah..."  
  
"I'll give you a hint: think chemistry."  
  
Disbelief came over Stiles. "Oh my cum sticks."  
  
"Do you get it now?" Peter asked with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He cried out with joy. Finally! They were getting somewhere.   
  
"No problem Stiles, anything for you." Peter answered, disarmingly sincere.  
  
"That was...significantly creepy." Stiles still wasn't sure how to deal with his declarations that were so raw it hurt to hear. Old habits die hard and all that rot.  
  
"I was being romantic." Peter retorted with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice at Stiles' continued denial in the truth.  
  
Stiles looked down and away. He couldn't stand that disappointment coming from Peter. He cleared his throat and said, "I can see that. Thanks... I guess."  
  
Peter smiled. Baby steps, he thought. Baby steps.

*********************

Don'f forget to comment and leave kudos~!

 

 Also don't forget to check out the story's blog on tumblr! It features gifs,collages, dragon/character history, and allol sorts of good stuff at  **theanomalybornfromtheheart**

This chapter was kinda slow but the good stuff is coming next chapter! It's gonna be insane and people will die. (Hope that didn't scare you too much :) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS~!
> 
> I UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY and if for some reason I can't update that day I update the chapter on TUESDAY~!


	6. The Danton Family and Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says. Ages and full names of all the OC(s). Who is and isn't a Dragon, and the brief history of them, so on and so forth. ENJOY!

The Danton Family (youngest to oldest)

Eponine Bree Danton (Pronounced  **ep-o-neene** )

Age:3 (soon to be 4) years old

Birthdate: 1/1/2012

Race: African-American,Human

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette ,Louisiana till age 2

 **Things you need to know:** Adopted by Nurse Danton when she was a baby.

Chanel Lace Danton

Age: 5 years old

Birthdate: 3/14/2011

Race: African-American,Human

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette ,Louisiana till age 4 

 **Things you need to know:** Nurse Danton's daughter by birth.

Tommy 'Gunner' Danton

Age: 7 years old

Birthdate: 7/25/2007

Race: African-American,Human

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette ,Louisiana till age 6

 **Things you need to know:** Nurse Danton's son by birth.

Nicholas 'R' Danton Jr

Age:10 years old

Birthdate: 12/30/2004

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette ,Louisiana till age 9

Race: African-American,Banshee

 **Things you need to know:** Named after his Uncle Nicholas (Nurse's dead husband and the Father of all her birth children). His Father was Nicholas' brother and died while stationed in Afghanistan when R was 5 years old. Unable to live without her husband and deal with her son's strengthening abilities, his mother, Reba (also known as 'R' before her death) committed suicide and Nicholas took him in. 

Jupiter Belle Danton (Left) and Clea Blue Danton (Right) (Pronounced **Clee-a** )

Age:12 years old

Birthdate: 11/11/2002

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette ,Louisiana till age 11

Race: African-American, Human 

 **Things you need to know:** Nurse and Nicholas Danton's daughters by birth. 

 

Orion Louis Danton (Pronounced  **oar-ion, loo-ee** )

Age:14 years old (Around 18 in Dragon years)

Birthdate: Unkown

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette,Louisiana after he was found by Nurse Danton.

"Death": Somewhere around 3-4 years ago.

Cause Of Death: Unkown

Race: Asian, Dragon of Chaos and Destruction

Lord: Yllerion

Abilities: Able to shift into his Dragon form fully, Able to manipulate others and the choices they make, Able to cause mistrust and discord within small groups. 

 **Things you need to know:** Was found wandering around New York in rags, Nurse and Nicholas were on their annual couples trip and took him in. He had no memory of who he was or where he came from. Compared to Neo and Maverick it took him a very short time to learn how to control his powers and other form. Like most of the Danton's he is home schooled.

Kenai Raquelle Danton (Pronounced  **key-nigh, Raque-elle** )

Age: 15

Birthdate: 5/4/1999

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette,Louisiana till age 14.

Race: African-American, Human

 **Things you need to know:** Kenai suffers from a rare disease called  Xeroderma pigmentosum, also known as XP. XP is an autosomal recessive genetic disorder in which the ability to repair damage caused by ultraviolet light is deficient. In her case, all exposure to sunlight must be forbidden, no matter how small. Because of this she is home schooled and has never felt the suns rays since she was diagnosed 13 years ago.

 

 Neo Degree Danton

Age: 16 Years old (60 in Dragon years)

BirthdateUnknown

Birthplace/Raised In: Lafayette,Louisiana after she was found by Nurse Danton.

Race: African-American, Dragon of (Wind, Storm, and Weather)

"Death": Somewhere around 60 years ago in New Orleans,Louisiana

Lord: Saayas

Cause Of Death: Drowned and left to rot in the Honey Island Swamp (Murder)

Abilities: Able to shift into her Dragon form, Able to summon small storms and rainfalls, Able to manipulate lightning.

 **Things you need to know:** Died around 60 years ago in 1954. After Saayas brought her back, she remained in the swamp for 10 years until she was found naked and feral by Nurse and her charge at the time, Maverick. It took her a long time to learn how to control her abilities and she was unable to age until she mastered complete control of her powers the summer of 1997.

Maverick 

Age: 21 (Around 85 in Dragon years)

Birthdate:Unknown

Race: African-American, Dragon of (Fire)

"Death": Somewhere around 80 years ago 

Lord: Fafnir

Cause Of Death: Unknown

Abilities: Able to fully shift into her Dragon form, Able to light 'palm fires', Able to make things burst into flames without warning, Able to breathe fire (in/out of Dragon form. 

 **Things you need to know:** Died around 1934 and is the first Dragon ever to be found and taken in by Nurse. It took her the longest time to learn how to control her powers, and ever longer to use them for good. Little is known about her death, except it is one of the most gruesome ends the Lords have ever witnessed. She is referred to as the 'Tragic End' by the Lords.

**And Finally!**

****

Victoria Wendy Valance

Age: 35

Race:White, Werewolf

**Sorry I couldnt add Nurse! I will in future chapters!**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment and kudos!  
> Also might need to be on an actual computer to see the photos


	7. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the dance, everyone makes pretty sucky decisions, the plot thickens, and Peter finally gets a kiss.  
> And maybe Victoria isn't so bad after all.  
> Just kidding, shes a pretty big asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment, bookmark and leave a kudos~! ;)  
> Special thanks to my beta! And everyone that enjoys my story as much as I enjoy writing it!

 

_**Stiles.** _

_**I'm back.** _

_**You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily now did you?** _ _**  
**_

_Leave me alone!_

_**Do you really think that Peter loves you?** _

_No._

_**It must have been a joke.** _

_Probably._

_**Just like you.** _

_I don't care. Just leave me alone._

_**Do you think you can save the girl?** _

_I can try._

_**Skinny, defenseless Stiles.** _

_...._

_**Well, not really that skinny anymore. Isn't that right?** _

_Ill keep her safe._

_**She's  going to die, Stiles...** _

_**And it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT!** _

_**Do you know what you are Stiles?** _

_What?_

_**Do you know what you are?** _

***************************

"Victoria! Come push me on the swings!" 

A redheaded little girl around five years old laughed merrily as she swung back and forth on the ancient tire swing. She willed her feet to flap as fast and as hard as they could, like a newborn bird trying to fly. 

"Come push me, Victoria!" She laughed. And despite how much Victoria loathed her sister at times she had to admit that the sound of Emily's laughter was a truly melodious sound.

The girl in question was studiously reading an old leather bound book while reclining against an old tree in the lifeless meadow.

There was a legend surrounding the place. She'd heard the grownups refer to it as the Fire Meadow. Her mother had told them the stories nearly every night, about the terrible Dragon that inhabited the moor. _It was lonely,_ he mother had said,  _and because of that the dragon breathed it's terrible fire so nothing would ever grow._

She'd had to admit that she felt sorry for the creature, if it even existed. It must be hard being surrounded by so much beauty and life if you had none.

She sighed in annoyance,pressing her back firmly against the tree as if the brittle bark could block her from her younger sisters view. She allowed herself a breath of relief as Emily was distracted in her endeavor by a crimson butterfly that'd flown by her dirty face and wandered off into a nearby thatch of bushes. Absentmindedly keeping an ear out for Emily, Victoria's attention shifted back to her book, her mind quickly devouring the swashbuckling adventures of her most favorite by, Peter Pan.

  After what seemed just mere seconds, Victoria realized she could no longer hear the childish giggles and clumsy shuffling of Emily playing. In fact, there were no more sounds at all besides the muted trickling of the nearby crook, and the faint buzz of mosquitoes. Abruptly dropping her worn storybook onto the still damp grass, the nine year old ran down the steep trail leading to the edge of the meadow where she had last heard her sibling. Slipping and sliding on stray pebbles and tangles of gnarled weeds, Victoria hurtled herself towards the wood, adrenaline and a deep sense of not-quite-right driving her to run faster than she ever had in her entire life.

When she reached the thatch of trees, Victoria glanced to and fro looking for a sign of where her sister had been.

"Emily!" She cried, "Em, this isn't funny! Come out now! Your going to get us in trouble!"

"VICTORIA!!!"

Victoria startled at the sound and staggered towards her sisters piercing shriek of fear. She let out a small cry as her left foot plunged into the thick mud of a river bank she had failed to notice in the midst of her desperarity _._

Victoria grunted and buried her hands into the muck, violently pulling and clawing at her leg in an attempt to free herself from what she now discovered was quick sand. With a triumphant cry she managed to yank her foot out of her boot, lip curling in disgust as she took in the sludged remains of her pink sock.

She leapt over the little river, dashing into the grove towards the direction she was sure Emily's scream had come from. The trees broke into a small clearing. Victoria skidded to a stop. Her sister was still no where to be found. The only thing in the clearing was a steaming pile of... what exactly was that anyway? Thoughts of her sister momentarily forgotten she inched closer to the smoldering pile, the curls of smoke obscuring the curious object. Her heart sank as the thick stench of cooked flesh assaulted her nostrils. _Nonononononono... god, please, please, don't be her._ Unfortunately, the charred white daisy shorts and flame licked red hair was unmistakable.

Mind reeling, she swayed and collapsed to her knees in grief.

"Emily?" She choked, groaning in disbelief. "Em... you have to get up. W-we gotta go home."

Receiving no answer, Victoria began to shake in disbelief and shock, mind unable to process the scene in front of her _._ _  
_

"Emily! Please! WAKE UP!!!!!"

********************

"Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

The Sheriff had spent most of the night passed out in his favorite arm chair. Of course this was after after downing a bottle of wine after he got off from his shift. His back was aching from spending so many hours in such an uncomfortable position, and, as a result, he wasn't really in the best mood. He did, however, attempt to put on a brave, sober face in the presence of his teenage son.

Stiles paused in the middle of messing with his phone. John had no idea why teenagers were so fond of those things. In his opinion, his mobile was only useful for calling or messaging his son.

"S-sure, Dad. Knock yourself out."

"Is-has something been bothering you lately?" John stuttered under the criticizing, I'm-so-done eyes of his son. He didn't mean to bother him, but he really felt like something was up with the boy. "You've been... acting a little "off"for the past few weeks."

"I'm fine, Dad, it's nothing." Stiles rolled his eyes, yanking his school bag over his shoulder. . He seemed tense, like he couldn't wait to escape the Sheriff's prying eyes.

"Stiles. You haven't been eating as much lately, you're loosing a... decent amount of weight. And I'm not sur-" John was cut off mid-sentence as Stiles merely gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder and left the house. _Was it something he said?  
_

God sometimes John _really_ wished that Claudia had never found that egg.

***********************

Decent amount? Decent!? God! How fat had be been _before?_

**********************

The death of Emily June Valance had been the most talked about tragedy for weeks after it happened. The women of New Orleans flocked over to the Valances' home in the bayou, all hoping to get some juicy gossip out of the distraught mother of now only four children. The mothers squealed in delight as Mable Valance spilled her secrets drunkenly over poorly made casserole. Her most popular admission was that she believed Victoria was responsible for her youngest daughters death. She spouted wild claims of her daughter being a witch and Victoria had heard every harsh word her mother had spoken about her.

The girl often cried night after night, sure that it was only a matter of time before her mother kicked her out or shot her and hid her body in the swamp. Her remaining siblings treated her with thinly veiled disdain. She didn't have a friend left in the world and Victoria thought that things couldn't get much worse.

She was wrong.

 

*************************

"Stiles!" Neo called "Peter's here for you!"

Stiles swallowed nervously. He couldn't do this. Like at all. Who the hell invented dances anyway? God he cleaned up well, but was it really enough for Peter? The teen couldn't say he loved the older man, not even in his head. Regardless of how he really felt he was afraid to fall in love again.

He had no idea how things were going to work out between him and the older Hale, he didn't even know if any of the bullshit Peter was feeding him was true. Could he ever love Peter? Tears burned behind his hazel eyes, threatening to spill over. Stiles wiped his nose viciously. He would _not_ cry. He was stronger than that.

"Stiles?" Neo knocked tentatively on her bedroom door. The gang had decided they'd get ready over at her house because Stiles really didn't want to have anything to do with the Sheriff at the moment. "Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"S-sure go ahead." The teen stammered, knees knocking together. The dark skinned girl walked in slowly, smiling fondly at the jittery form of her friend. The stench of nervousness was dripping out of his pores, leaving a thick stench of ripe cherries in the air.

"Oh Stiles." Neo crooned pulling the mole ridden boy into a tight embrace. "Why are so you afraid?"

"H-He, _what does he want from me Neo?_ "

"What?" She frowned in concern, Peter absolutely adored Stiles. Why couldn't he see that?

"I can't Neo. I can't go through another Derek. I don't have much fight left in me. I-I'm spread thin. I can't give any more."

" _Stiles._ Peter adores you. And you don't have to fall in love with him over night, but he most definitely loves you. He doesn't mind waiting. And if you really wanted nothing to do with him he's leave you alone."

"But why me?" Stiles sighed gaze drifting towards Peter's expensive car parked in front of the Danton household. He was most likely listening to their entire conversation.

"Because your smart, and funny, you like curly fries, your eyes twinkle when your happy, and you've got the cutest little moles." Neo took a breath "Stiles you are a beautiful person, and I just want to _thank you_ for being my friend."

The boy trembled, tears finally spilling over and he broke into a fit of ugly sobs. He dry heaved and wailed into Neo's shoulder covering her shirt in snot and tears.

**God you are pathetic.**

Please stop.

**What the hell is wrong with you?**

I don't know.

**Blubbering into her shirt like a little brat.**

I can't stop.

**Keep it up and she'll leave you.**

Don't go.

**Everyone always leaves don't they Stiles?**

Yes.

"I'm sorry, I c-can't believe you. I _can't_."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Neo asked. "You'll ride with Peter to the Dance and I'll ride with Maverick, Orion, Liam, and...Isaac." She rubbed his back soothingly slightly. They stayed there sitting on Neo's bedroom floor, holding each other until Stiles couldn't cry anymore.

"What if he tells me something I don't want to hear?" Stiles said brokenly. "What if he tells me the truth?"

"Well, that's a chance your just going to have to take."

******************************

The boy should be his.

In the dark recesses of his mind Derek supposed that he could have been wrong. But he didn't want to be. He snarled smashing the bathroom mirror to pieces, he was tired of looking at himself. Nothing felt right anymore.

The Alpha, disoriented and loose limbed lumbered over to his bedroom where Victoria was waiting for him. She smiled sweetly clutching a cup of tea between her fingers. She was beautiful, but she would never be the boy he wished was in his bed.

As if she could hear his thoughts, her grin slowly morphed into a dark scowl. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting different."

He flopped down onto his mattress and nearly toppled the red head over in the process. He replied with a noncommittal grunt. "You speak as if you ever truly knew me in the first place."

"That human...this is about him isn't it?"

"Leave him out of this."

"You don't actually think-? God you really believe that child is your mate?"

"I don't _think_ I know."

Victoria laughed. "Your delusional."

"And your pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

Derek shifted slightly grunting as his back cracked in the process. "You still have feelings for me after all these years?" Victoria knocked him off the bed, flinging his body into the mahogany dresser. Derek recovered quickly from the impact, springing back up and grabbing Victoria by the throat. He snarled dragging her over to the wall, his claws dug into her throat. The sickly sweet scent of blood permeating the air.

"H-How could I forget you?" She rasped. "Your Grandfather took me in, he was the one who-"

She stumbled as he unclasped his hand from around her throat. "Stop bringing up the past Victoria. I told you I would help you. And then your gone."

"I'll never stop loving you." She smiled, massaging her neck as it began to heal itself. She pushed him onto the bed, crawling seductively up into his lap. " _Use_ me Derek." Her red lips glistened in the afternoon light, smoky scent of arousal drifted into the Alpha's nose."I'll never be what you want, but i'll never stop being what you _need_."

"Your sick." She removed her tank top, breasts covered in a black lacy bra. He ran his hands up her thin pale frame, square hands digging into her hips.

"Tell me what you want.”

"Stiles.”

“Close your eyes.”

“I don't want you.”

“I know.”

Even if the boy wasn't his, well he could always pretend.

**************

"Sooo. Your in love with my sister?" Maverick smirked, laughing at Isaac's red face.

"Um no?"

"Oh really? Because if the answer is no i'd have to murder you. And i'm _very_ good at hiding dead bodies."

"Maverick?"

"Yes sister dear?"

"Can you come here for a second?" Neo asked sternly, eyes locked with Maverick's own. The older sister rolled her eyes and followed Neo into the kitchen and out the back door. "What do you want?"

"I don't think you should come."

"What? Why the fuck not?!"

Neo swallowed thickly, she hated arguing with Maverick but she really didn't think this was the best idea. "I don't think-"

"What you don't think Ah can handle it?!" She growled. "Ah haven't transcended in years! Ah'm perfectly under control!"

Neo looked down at Maverick's hands. Wisps of flames flickering in and out between her calloused fingers. "Maverick, i'm not saying that your not in control."

"Then what the hell are you saying!?"

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"You think I'm not sorry?! That I don't regret-" She sucked in a breath, fists clenching and unclenching rapidly. She wouldn't hurt her sister. She _wouldn't_. "I was in a bad place. But i'm better now. I'm _better_."

"I want to believe you Maverick. I really do."

"You have no idea how it felt!" She slurred, spittle flinging from her bared fangs. "Being the monster everyone talked about. The star of every story! The main event of every nightmare! I was the plague that tore through the streets at night and stole children from their beds. I was the reason the crops didn't grow, why it didn't rain-" She gasped, struggling for air. "Why all the flowers died."

"..."

"Just give me a chance. _Please_."

***************************

"Victoria, are you sure about this?" Derek questioned, glancing towards the window where Victoria had been conversing with two men near the street.

They had pulled up about an hour ago in a sleek black muscle car Derek couldn't help but admire. From what he had heard from the conversation the shorter man's name was Dean and the taller one was called Sam.

Apparently this was Sam's first time meeting Victoria and based on the look of things, he didn't approve of the familiarity she shared with the shorter hunter.

"Be quiet." The redhead murmured lowly, making sure that the hunters didn't catch her seemingly talking to herself. "Everything's going to work out fine."

Grunting in annoyance Derek stalked downstairs, knocking a depressed looking Scott out of the way. He was not looking forward to working with a pair of hunters.

**************************

Scott and Lydia shared an worried look. They glanced back out the window,taking in all the commotion coming from outside the loft.

The two hunters were pulling guns, salt, and other menacing looking equipment from their trunk. Victoria bounced between the two tall men, practically draping herself onto the shorter man. While the taller of the two looked on in annoyance. The blond man shrugged the red head off and handed her a large silver suitcase. They couldn't see what was inside from where they were looking, but it must have been something good. Lydia scoffed in disgust as Victoria squealed in delight at the contents of the case.

"Scott. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"SCOTT! Look at what they're pulling out of that car! They're not just trying to kidnap her, they're trying to kill her!" Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Scott was supposed to be Stiles' best friend. Some friend he was.

She knew she had been a total bitch to Stiles and she felt awful about it. The boy had always been so nice to her, but she just couldn't stop treating him like shit. She had to make it up to him. They all did. "She's been a better friend to him then we have Scott. She makes him happy. We can't let that bitch take it away from him."

Scott sighed. He knew Lydia was right, but he was just so damn tired of fighting.

"So what do you suggest?"

************************

Stiles figited for the twentieth time as Peter drifted his car along the highway.

Peter sniffed the air cautiously, detecting the almost overbearing scent of agitation and anxiety wafting off of his mate. He wanted Stiles to be comfortable around him, and he knew that this would probably be his only chance to show Stiles that he meant business.

"Stiles?" The teen jerked slightly at the sound of his name, head swiveling towards Peter's as the stench of fear grew thicker. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to be here?" The older Hale made sure to keep an eye on both his mate and the road. He wanted to see the boys reaction to his question.

"Um, yeah I guess?"

"How do I make you feel Stiles?"

*****************

How did he make him feel? What kind of question was that? Stiles didn't know how to respond to that.

What did the older man want him to say?

"I-I don't. What do you want me to say?" He stuttered, glancing over at Peter's relaxed form.

"Just. Whatever comes to mind." How did he feel about Peter? The man was beautiful, but Stiles still didn't love him. But Peter made him feel wanted. And that scared the teen more than he thought it should have.

"You...You make me feel lightheaded. L-Like there's not enough oxygen left in the room. And I can barely breathe when your near me."

"Stiles. You know that I have feelings for you right?" Peter looked over, a serious look darkening his usually sardonic features. "Your my mate."

"I didn't think you actually meant that." Stiles inhaled deeply. They were almost at the school, he could do this. 

"What? Why would I lie about that?" Peter placed a calloused hand onto Stiles' thigh. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.

Stiles shivered as a warm feeling spread through his body from where the older man was touching him. Peter's hand was unbearably hot on his thigh, and he whined as the rough palm trailed its way lazily up towards his torso. The older mans thick fingers massaged his taunt stomach, digging their way into his belly button. Peter sighed reverently, rubbing the sensitive skin in between his digits. The teen groaned lowly, caught up in the pleasurable motions that were all to new to his virgin body. "P-Peter! Don't touch me there!" Stiles wiggled away from Peter's touch. "Everyone tells lies."

The man slowed down, pulling the car over to a seemingly secluded spot near the parking lot. He turned his body towards the boy, giving his mate his full attention. "I don't lie."

Really? Was he serious?

"..."

"Well I don't lie to _you."_ Peter grinned. "Never have."

"I don't _love_ you Peter, and even if I did i'm not ready for any of this" Stiles admitted. "I've never been in a relationship before. Iv'e never even had my first kiss!"

"Then kiss me."

" _What?!"_

"Kiss me, then if you don't like it, if you don't _feel_ anything-. I'll leave you alone."

Was he insane? Kiss him?! Stiles didn't know the first thing about kissing. And even if he did, he was a little wary of the older man. Despite how pleasing his ministrations from earlier were, he wasn't planning on loosing his virginity tonight. But if he did kiss him, Peter would get over this whole random obsession he had with him and everything would go back to normal. 

Stiles shook his head, eyes clenched shut. As if he could some how rattle all the foreign thoughts in his head around until they formed a solution that made sense. One that didn't involve this car ride ending with a kiss. 

Unfortunately for him, when he opened them, Peter was inches away from his face. Stiles shook down to his boots as the older man's sweet breath drifted across his cheeks.  _He has freckles,_ Stiles thought dimly. The man was close enough that Stiles could count nearly all of his eyelashes, and the flecks of grey in his azure eyes.

Oh fuck it. 

Stiles leaned in, biting his lush bottom lip. He inched closer until he was millimeters from Peter's thin lips, he glanced up at the man nervously.

He didn't think he could go through with this.

As if Peter could somehow hear his thoughts the older man shot forward, capturing the younger man in a soft but firm kiss. 

Stiles moaned loudly as Peter's mouth swallowed up his desperate keens and cries. His mouth went slack as he allowed Peter's wet muscle to work its way over his gums, trail along his teeth, and twist itself around Stiles' tongue. It was a particularly hard suck that broke Stiles out of his pleasure induced coma, and not wanting to play the part of a dead fish, he snaked his tongue out and tentatively brushed it over Peter's. He smirked as the older man let out a rumbling growl. Apparently he wasn't as bad as kissing as he'd thought he'd be. They kissed for what seemed like hours and Stiles was finding it a bit hard to breathe, but he didn't want to pull away for a second. This was easily the hottest thing he'd ever done in his life, and he didn't want it to end over something as stupid as _needing_ air.

Peter pulled away, his lips were swollen and hot from the younger man's ministrations. Stiles whined at the loss of contact. He crawled into Peter's lap, attempting to lock lips with the werewolf again. 

" _Fuck_ Stiles." Peter groaned, avoiding the teens hungry lips. "You've gotta stop-"

Everything was hazy, he was seeing spots. Why had they done this in the first place?

And why didn't he want to stop?

"Why?" He breathed, trailing open mouthed kisses along the older mans jaw. "Why do you want to stop?"

"Because if you don't, i'm going to fuck you right here, right now."

Stiles gasped at Peter's admission, clawing his way out of the wolf's lap and into the passenger seat. "What?!"

"How did it feel Stiles?"

"...It felt... _good_. I-I liked it."

"So I guess this means I won't have to leave you alone after all." Peter smirked haughtily.

Oh good lord, what had he gotten himself into?

******************

Stiles really liked parties.

It was too much noise. Too many people bumping and grinding, you could get lost in the throng of bodies easily. It was complete chaos.

And Stiles loved it.

He weaved in and out of the sea of teenagers, trodding on a few toes as he fought valiantly to make his way towards the DJ stand. He was happy to see that Neo looked to be having a good time. He was nearly there when the asshole of the hour stopped him mid-step, almost causing him to break his neck in the process.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled over the music. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now-"

"Damn right I don't want to talk to you!" Stiles attempted to muscle his way past the teen wolf but was unable to detangle himself from the boys iron grip. 

"Your my best friend Stiles!" Scott pleaded, turning on the puppy eyes. "Just give me a second to-" 

"Fuck you!" 

And with that Stiles lifted his leg and have the Beta wolf a fierce kick in the nuts. He smirked as Scott dropped to his knees, howling in pain. "Guess being a werewolf doesn't mean you have a super powered junk does it?"

He pushed his way onto the platform, nearly blinded by the luminescent ornery lights paired with her pulse pumping music that seemed to transform the entire room into one large heartbeat.

"How's it going!" He yelled over the beat. "Pretty good!" She grinned, a particularly thumping pulse driving the rowdy teens into a frenzy. "Would you mind taking over for a bit? I have to use the bathroom."

Okay no, red flag. There was no way in hell that was happening.

"No. No. No. NO. Your not going anywhere Missy!" If there was one rule Stiles followed it was the 'no splitting up' rule. 

"But I have to go!" Neo whined.

"No you don't!" Stiles frowned. "Not today!" 

"Ill only be gone for a second!" Neo whined. "Just let the music play until I get back. If something happens Ill yell and Isaac or Maverick will hear me. Okay?"

"You have exactly three minutes." Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket. "And I mean it. If your not back by then I'm calling Maverick."

Stiles was grateful Maverick agreed to come, they needed all the fire power they could get. He wasn't sure why she brought Orion along though. Neo insisted that the Asian boy could hold his own, and that he was quite formidable when he put his mind to it.

"Ill be right back I promise!" And with that, the girl disappeared into the crowd.

Stiles knew that this could only end one way.

Badly.

*********************

Something wasn't quite right. Neo had scurried to the restroom, desperate to get back before Stiles called Maverick. She loved her sister to death but the darker skinned girl caused quite a scene whenever she went out in public. Neo didn't know if it was because Maverick had never quite caught on to social norms, or if she was purposefully obtuse because she thought making people uncomfortable was amusing.

Neo heard the footsteps before the dry feminine hand constricted around her throat. She growled throwing the woman over her shoulder, but not long after a prick of a needle worked its way into her exposed forearm. She grunted in pain as the sing of the needle was followed by an intense burning sensation that left her on her knees gasping for air. Her lungs felt like they were filled to the brim with cotton. She couldn't breathe, and she felt like lava was flowing through her veins. She was burning up from the inside out. 

"I've got you now Bitch." Someone cackled.

And then the world went black. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Tell It To The Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo's past is partly revealed, Stiles and the Gang race into the woods to save her, and the Winchesters don't agree with Victoria's methods.   
> Oh, and you didn't think I forgot about the Sphinx did you?

**Hi im back!**

Thank you so much for reading and liking my story! You little doves deserved a new chapter after I waited so long to update before so here it it!

 **Warning:** Neos backstory (bits and pieces) will be revealed in this chapter! But there are some rather heavy themes that come with it. Such as: Racism, Slavery, Slurs, Beating/Whipping, and an undertone of Rape. You can skip if you want but it's kind of important. 

If you have any questions let me know!

Enjoy!

********************

 

"Why are you crying Slave?" The posh and well dressed English boy inquired. He had been taking his usual leisurely stroll around the plantation, glancing at the rough skinned natives doing hard labor  in the dry summer sun. He thought it all to be rather boring until he came onto a rather interesting sight.   
  
He'd heard the cries and yelps from afar and came running to the clearing just in time to see the final act of a fierce whipping his Father was bestowing upon a ragged slave girl.  
  
He hid himself behind a nearby Willow tree. He had never seen a Black get whipped before and he'd always wanted to see it.   
  
The crack of the whip was as loud as lighting, and the mist of blood followed by the act made his stomach slightly queasy. Every time the whip made contact the slave cried out in pain, and he was sure her sobs could be heard from any part of his Daddy's plantation.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Master!" She screamed perspiration and tears mingling, and dripping down her face. "I'll neva' do it again! It was jus' an accident!"  
  
He wat he'd her until the whipping was over, then he walked up to her and asked her why she was crying so much. Surely she was used to this sort of thing. She was one of the 'Blacks' his Daddy always talked about. Hed always said they liked a good whipping.  
  
She didn't answer him. After his Father was done with her she collapsed onto the dirt, crying and sobbing all over the dust. He took advantage of her unguarded  form, analyzing her body curiously.  She was dressed in a brown threadbare  cloth that had torn open at the back during her beating. It was easily the ugliest piece of cloth he had seen in all his 13 years and he was sure his Mother wouldn't even let the house slaves use it to clean the toilet. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the blood caked onto her backside and lighter meat of skin that was exposed.   
  
He soon grew tired of just looking. "Get up Slave! And stop crying!" He slapped and kicked at her head. "I asked you a question!"  
  
You see, William Blake was an incredibly spoiled boy. The boy was used to getting everything he wanted, and he had no pity for slaves.   
  
The girl looked up, she looked dreadful. Her face was swollen and red. She hiccup ed and gasped for breath. She had worked herself up into a fit of hysteria and William had to resist offering her a tissue as snot dripped from her nose.   
  
He supposed she could have been pretty, if she wasn't one of them. She had long hair for a Negro, and her eyes were big and black and her nose was small and demure.   
  
"Ah am not a slave." She said defiantly. She'd met his piercing gaze head on, and for the first time in his life he'd slapped a slave and wondered of the slave would slap him back.  
  
"Then what are you?" He glared, kicking dirt into her face. What a skinny little thing she was. She had some nerve, being so brave after just being whipped.  
  
"Ah am a girl. Ah am Neo."  
  
"Your name is strange." William frowned. "I don't like it."  
  
"Well I don't like bein' beaten. So we both don't like some things." She rolled her eyes, struggling to climb to her feet. The slav-Neo, limped away in the direction of the field.   
  
"Where are you goin'! I didn't dismiss you yet!"  
  
"I am going to work. So the Master can pay for the food on ya' plate tonight."   
  
***********  
  
"Maverick slow down!" Stiles bounced around in his seat wildly. The girl had to be going at least 30 over the speed limit and Stiles worried for the safety of her Ford. Maverick didn't seem that worried when he told her Neo was gone. She just rolled her eyes and said that all they had to do was follow her nose.   
  
He didn't think that she'd meant it literally.    
  
She drove her truck straight into the woods, roving over tangles of weeds and stumps, taking no notice of the occasional  squeak of a bird of squirrel  she might have ran over in the dark. Isaac and Liam followed closely behind, the full moon didn't have much of an effect on Isaac but Liam was sporting a thick mutton chop sideburns and his toe claws were obviously visible despite the thick boots he had worn. Peter followed closely behind, the older man assured Stiles that he'd be right behind them. The teen blushed, remembering the moment they'd shared in the car. No matter how hard he tried to deny his feelings for the older man he had to admit that the kiss they had shared was easily the most electrifying moment he'd ever experienced in his entire existence.   
  
"Not a chance pretty boy!" She grinned. "This is the most fun I've had in years! I'm ready to kick some ass!"   
  
He gulped audibly, glancing out the window at the almost risen full moon. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, but he knew that Derek went too far and there was no other option. "Hey kid, you seem familiar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just-. The way you act and stuff, you remind me of someone."   
  
Reminded her of who?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind, were close."  
  
****************  
  
He sought the slave girl out again three days later. She was kneeling in the dirt once more but this time her hands were clasped together and she looked much better than she did the last time he laid eyes on her.   
  
"-And when I am overwhelmed, lead me to the rock that is higher than I. Amen."  
  
"What are you doin'?" She looked up. The slave looked startled for a moment but realizing it was only William, she rolled her eyes and tried to hide her pleased smile.  
  
"I'm prayin' Sir."  
  
" I didn't know that Negro's knew who Jesus was. Papa says ya'll  is ungodly folk."   
  
" The Master ain't black so he don't know nothing." Neo spat near his feet.   
  
"Don't speak bad about my Papa!" He stomped his foot. "I'll tell on you slave! I'll tell on you!"  
  
"Go ahead Sir." She grinned. "I ain't scared of no whippin. I hope he kills me next time."  
  
"You want to die?"  
  
"Anything is better than being a slave Sir."  
  
"Your stupid for wanting that. Don't you want to live?"  
  
"What would I live for Sir?"  
  
"You are my slave." He said, he somehow managed to utter his words as both a command and a question. Something other boys his age could not do.  
  
"Yes?" She hesitated, technically she was not his slave, but when the boy got older she would belong to him.  
  
"Then I forbid you from dying. You won't die unless I tell you that you can. I have an interest in you slave, and I should very much like a friend that will do everything I say. You will wait outside my room every morning  after your chores are done. Then you will do whatever I tell you to do."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
***********  
  
 **20 minutes earlier....**  
  
"Scott sweetheart, could you point me in the direction of Derek's old house?"   
  
Scott frowned. "You said we would take her to the Winchesters."  
  
"Yes I did and we will honey,  I just want to make her...scream a bit first."  
  
"That wasn't part of the plan." Scott backed away, the girl that was slung over his shoulder groaned quietly as if she was protesting Victoria's suggestion. Scott was surprised that Victoria chose  to go to the Hale house instead of back into the woods where the others were waiting. Lydia suspected that the redhead would pull something like that but he'd never thought that the older woman would actually go through with it.   
  
He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the gun the red head had been hiding behind her back.   
  
"Goodnight Pup." She grinned.   
  
And then she shot him.  
  
Too bad Lydia was watching the whole thing.  
  
************  
  
Rolling her eyes at the Pups foolishness, Victoria grabbed the abomination by her ankles and dragged her pale lifeless body into the large decrepit Hale house.  
  
"I have such wonderful plans for you honey." She crooned sweetly, making sure her head hit the first step of the porch with a loud thump. "You remember what you did to me all those years ago?"  
  
The woman lugged her body down into the basement. Dropping the girl onto the dusty floor, she rummaged around in her coat pockets, pulling out a matchbox. "I know fire won't kill you, but it will be fun to watch you struggle. And then when the house is burned to the ground I'll come back for you, and we'll take a little trip into the woods. Won't that be fun?"  
  
And with that she stole up the stairs and walked until she came to the attic.  
  
 _"Hey you see that girl over there?"_  
  
 _"The redhead?"_  
  
 _"Yeah, My mom and her friend were talking about her yesterday. They said shes a witch."_  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
 _"Cuz she's always carryin' that dusty old book around. My momma says she learned how to do bayou magic, the worst kind, and then she killed her sister."_  
  
She cackled hysterically tears streaming down her face. "I am not a killer! I am not a witch!"  
  
And then she lit the match.  
  
**************  
  
Neo woke up sometime later, her head ached and she had no idea of where she was nor how much time had passed since Victoria injected her with liquid iron.   
  
She struggled to her feet, taking a cursory Glace of the room she had been left in. She coughed heavily before collapsing back onto her knees.   
  
After trying and failing several times to get to her feet, she laid back down on the moldy hardwood floor. She could scarcely breathe, her lungs heaved and lurched in her chest as if she had just ran a mile instead of just trying to stand on her own two feet.   
  
She sniffed the air.   
  
Smoke.   
  
Someone had lit a fire.   
  
And left her in the house with it.  
  
***********  
  
Lydia waited until Victoria had rounded the corner of the house before racing inside the burning house. She had to find that girl and get her out of there. Before Victoria  got her head out of her ass and recognized her scent.  
  
The teen glanced around wildly, searching for a hint of where Victoria had taken the dragon. She waited until she was in the attic to light the fire, so she must have put her in the basement!   
She pivoted, running towards the door to the basement of the house. She flung the door open and raced down the steep rickety stairs, nearly Slipping and breaking her knock in the process.  
  
She rounded the corner of the dank space, nearly stepping on top of Neo's weak body. Lydia dropped to her knees.   
  
"Are you alright?!" She shook her slightly, causing the girl to open her eyes up In confusion.  
  
"Never mind. Get up I have to get you out of here." Lydia wrapped her arm around the other girls shoulders, pulling Neo to her feet.   
  
They wobbled for a moment, Neos frail body nearly tipping over before Lydia gripped her waist tightly. The two teens hobbled their ways towards the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Neo wheezed, coughing until she hacked up a glob of blood and phelm.   
  
"Because somebody once told me that I'm more than just a cold-hearted bitch." She swayed slightly, they were nearing the top of the stairs. "And it hurt more than I thought it would when I let him down."  
  
The smoke of the fire had spread thickly, Lydia coughed roughly, struggling to see through the cloud of dust that permeated the air.  
  
"And why do you think your doing?" Victoria appeared suddenly, snapping her jaws at the two teens.  
  
The older woman stepped forward menacingly, a bright malevolent  glint in her eyes.   
  
She snatched the dragon out of Lydia's grip, and with an all mighty growl, she pushed Lydia down the stairs.  
  
Lydia screamed, loosing her footing before tumbling down the concrete stairs, Neo flinched at the crunching sound her body made when it fell into a lifeless heap at the bottom.   
  
"It's too bad we had to cut our fun short." She frowned." What a pity. She was so beautiful."

**_************************_ **

 

Dean lept to his feet when Victoria flew into the clearing, depositing a young girl onto the forest floor. Taking a closer look at her, he could see that she was really banged up, she was covered in soot and dust and her clothes were ripped and singed. Like she had just crawled out of a house fire. His stomach turned at the sight. 

 

" What the fuck?!" He yelled. 

 

Sam jumped at the sight of the girl.

 

"You didn't tell us she was a kid! " Sam cried. 

 

Dean was glad he brought wolfsbane bullets just in case things went sour. Because there was no way in hell he was gonna let that twisted bitch get away with this. 

 

As if Sam was reading his mind, he eased his hand into his back pocket, where he'd hid a gun filled with wolfsbane bullets. 

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Derek finish the job, and the rest of you-" She glanced at the rest of the pack. " Get rid of them."

 

Boyd, fangs bared and dripping with saliva growled leaping towards Dean. He didn't get far before Dean skillfully fired three bullets into his stomach. Boyd dropped to his knees, howling and clawing at his stomach in pain. 

 

Ignoring the antics of the others, Derek stalked towards Neo, who in the midst of all the commotion had woken up and backed away as he drew nearer. 

He growled, fangs distending and claws lengthening considerably.  

 

"Stay away from my sister! " 

 

_********************* _

 

A flurry of claws and wings streaked through the air, tackling Derek and knocking the wind out of him. He rolled onto his back quickly retaliating with a swift jab to Maverick's ribs, knocking her off of him and back several feet. The half dragon tumbled over and snarled. Fangs elongated,  she delivered a strong roundhouse kick to the Alpha wolf's head.

  
"Bring it on punk ass!" She laughed, circling Derek's prone form.

 

Prepared to deliver the final blow, and disappointed the Wolf didn't put up much of a fight Maverick stalked forward.

  
"Stay away from him!"

  
An auburn Wolf latched itself onto the fire dragons shoulder. Fangs dug into her ruby scaled skin.

  
Oh it was so on.

 

_********************* _

 

"Stiles!"

  
Before the teen had a chance to see what was coming, Peter's heavy form knocked him off his feet. He was about to give Peter a stern talking to; fully prepared to give him 12 to 20 reasons why you couldn't just run people over during a fight. He struggled to his feet only to narrowly avoid an arrow that whizzed towards his cheek. He pivoted to the direction the weapon came from, only to come face to face with Allison. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Stiles cried. He knew she didn't like him but was she really doing this right now? 

 

He glanced  quickly over his shoulder only to see Peter engaged in an intense battle with Derek and Maverick circling Victoria not far from the two. 

 

Allison docked another arrow but before she could fire, she was knocked to the ground by Liam. He growled, knocking her out before leaping towards Boyd, who had recovered from his wounds. 

 

He was so preoccupied watching Boyd and Liam that he didn't notice Erica heading straight for him. 

 

_******************** _

 

"Move!" 

 

Stiles was once again knocked off his feet. This time by Neo. She pushed him behind her, staring defiantly at Erica, who had attempted  to catch Stiles when he was off guard.

"Oh I have been wanting to kick your ass for a while bitch!" Erica laughed. 

 

Neo swayed dangerously, still weak from the amount of iron that'd been injected into her blood stream. "I am not afraid." 

They raced towards each other at the same time, Stiles cried out in horror as Erica slashed at Neo's face, creating a large gash that immediately  began to spray out blood. Neo growled, pulling her hand back before slamming it into Erica's stomach, sending a bolt of lightning into her body, effectively frying her nerves and leasing her incapacitated. 

 

Her cheek stitched itself together as she dropped Erica's body to the ground. 

Weak and disoriented, she dropped to her knees.

Stiles rushed over to her.

 

She wheezed, trembling violently, blue veins snaked lazily across her skin. The scales that'd covered her face during her fight with Erica turned black and peeled off, like a snake shedding its skin. Her skin turned gray and her back arched in agony as her once onyx eyes turned a sickly pale white. 

 

"Neo! Are you alright?!" Stiles swallowed thickly, tears burning behind his eyes. "Isaac!!! Help me!" 

 

" _Stiles._ Whats wrong with me?" She coughed, body rocking from the force of it. Her eyes drifted shut.

 

"Neo, you have to stay awake okay? Stay with me-!" 

 

"Neo!"

Stiles sighed in relief as Isaac stumbled into the clearing, blood and viscera covering his shirt. The other boy dropped to his knees, pulling Neo up and into his lap. He bit his lip, glancing down at her shivering form. 

 

  
_"You have to stop."_ She croaked. 

 

"Stop what?" Stiles asked fearfully. "We have to get you to a hospital Neo!"

 

" _Stop fighting."_  


 

 

"Your a fucking wreck! Now is not the time to play pacifist!"

 

" _No, you d-don't get it."_  


 

"Get what?!"

 

And then a mighty roar broke through the trees. 

 

" _Your too late, They're here."_  


**_************************_ **

"Why do you spend so much time with that slave?" His Father frowned. "You have let her follow you around like a pet since you were a boy. You are too old for such things."

 

William had turned 18 that year and his Father had grown increasingly more curious at the relationship he had shared with Neo.

 

"Because I find her useful." He replied cautiously, he didn't want to give anything away about the romantic relationship he and the black girl had developed over the years. 

 

His Father frowned. "I think it is high time I give the ranch to you boy." He smiled. "But there is something you must do for me first."

 

"Anything."

 

"Bring me the girl."

 

"Girl?"

 

"Yes, the slave you are so fond of. Bring her to me."

 

**_***********************_ **

 

  
**__**

What followed after that moment was pure unadulterated chaos.

  
It broke through the underbrush and straight Into the clearing. It's massive jaw snapping wildly, globs of drool and spittle flying from its muzzle. The body of the beast, that's what got to Stiles the most, was a grotesque human form, whose parts all looked to be in the wrong places. It's pecs glistened with perspiration, a gash on the creatures left side oozed purple pus and it's human like chest and torso heaved as the Sphinx stalked the clearing. And then three more bounded into the clearing behind the first.

 

Maverick was the first to leap into action. 

 

Snarling, she snapped Victoria's arm with a mighty crack and flew towards the first Sphinx. Derek and Peter paused in the middle of their battle, sharing a glance before launching towards the largest creature. 

 

Isaac spared Neo a worrying glance before taking off after Liam and Jackson, who had decided to take one down together. 

 

Neo's grip in his hand faltered. Her breathing slowed down considerably and she kicked her legs violently for a moment, struggling to breathe.

 

"Fuck that you bitch!" Stiles shook his head, eyes glassy with impending tears. "Your not dying! Your not leaving here alone!" 

 

Her eyes watered. " _I am not afraid."_  


 

A single tear fell from her eyes as they drifted shut. Her body seized for a moment, then grew eerily still.

 

And with one last shuddery breathe she spread out her arms and died. 

 

_"Please. Don't go."_

 

 

**********************

 

It had started to snow.

 

It was like she had just slipped through his fingers. He had looked into her eyes but there was nothing there, like her soul had just oozed out of her head. She was deathly cold, and he found it hard to process that he would never see her again.

 

He'd never get to hear her laugh again.

 

Or see her smile.

 

It was almost as if she was just a fabric of his imagination. Because she was gone, and everything she had did and said in life didn't matter because she was  _dead-_  


 

_"Whose going to take care of me if you go?"_

 

 

**********************

 

**Stiles.**

**  
Stiles.**

**  
Remember Stiles.**

**  
Remember who you are.**

**  
Where you came from.**

**  
The egg from which you were hatched.**

 

_"I-I don't know what your talking about!"_

**  
DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE BOY!!!!**

  
**  
** _"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"_   


**  
Who are you?!**

  
**  
** _"Stiles"_   


**  
Wrong.**

**  
You can still save her.**

  
**  
** _"H-How?"_   


**  
Repeat after me boy, say these words.**

 

***********************

 

  
****

_" Cæcorum, claudus ambulet, et aures surdorum patebunt. Sol. Nota quod in luna. Et facta est veritas. Nunc scintilla accendit, et dimitte mortuos rursus aperire oculous!"_

 

************************

 

"You know what he will do to you when you go into that room don't you?"

 

"Yes. I am not afraid."

 

"You will  _not_ die." William said fiercely. "And that is an order."

 

"Yessir."

 

*************************

 

Dean had tore his eyes away from the heartbreaking scene. Absentmindedly firing another bullet, he turned his gaze towards the sky. 

 

It had started to snow. 

 

And then the kid, the one crying hysterically over that girls body, said some words, a type of incantation. And then the sky changed.

 

A flurry of snow swirled around them, forming some type of hurricane. The monsters that had came into the clearing whimpered fearfully before running back in the direction they had come from. 

 

And then the snow sucked itself back into the sky. And a constellation of colors poured out instead. 

 

Stars were falling from the sky, as if someone had just tipped the galaxy over and it landed on their heads. He turned, the boy was-. Well to put it simply, the kid was glowing. 

 

Dean jumped out of the way as a random translucent bear ran into his direction, seemingly appearing out of no where. Heart racing in anticipation, he spared a glance towards the luminescent sky. 

 

Animals were falling out of the sky alongside the stars. Gazelles and Lion's and every other animal you could think of ran side by side, gliding through the air and straight into the body of the glowing boy. He had sprouted wings now, the big leathery white mass was huge, and horns had pushed their way out the sides of his messy hair. His hands were fixed firmly on the chest of the dead girl, who suddenly didn't look so dead anymore. 

 

The kid was bringing her back to life.

 

 

 

 

 

**************************

 

Whew! That was such an emotional roller coaster. 

 

And for the people who don't know who's dead and who is alive here's the list

 

Lydia-Killed by Victoria.

 

Ethan-Killed by Isaac.

 

Boyd-Killed by Liam and Dean.

 

 

As for the rest, everyone else is still alive (for now). 

 

Also, in regards to Neo's 'death'.

 

Dragons have three weaknesses. Gold, Iron, and their Egg/Memories. Neo was not remembering her past, I was just giving y'all the scoop (So she still doesn't know how she died). She has never had to experience 10 ounces of Iron being injected into her blood stream, so she didn't know that so much of it (pure and concentrated iron dude!) would actually kill her. The most she's had to do with iron is like accidentally picking something up or brushing against something that had iron in it.

 

  
**And yes Stiles is the missing Dragon Lord, Erchamion** ( _err-chain-me-on)_ **The Lord Of Life And New Beginnings!**  


 

 

 

**I hope you liked the Chapter!**

_(And yes Victoria is going to die soon)_

 

 

 


	9. Better Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long and I'm so sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> Victoria finally dies. And Neo lays down the law.

_It was dark._

_She was floating in an inky abyss, adrift in a wide river_

_Filled to the brim with snakes and other dead things._

_Drowning and somehow still managing to breathe all at once._

_It was so cold._

_And then she remembered._

_Everything._  

****************

Stiles could feel himself changing.

He felt like his body was being turned inside out and his skin stretched wide until it tore like flesh colored ribbons.

His nails were growing into long, thick talons and he could feel his head expand and throb in pain as two rock hard horns grew just above where his ears were.

What was happening to him? 

And then he remembered.

He recalled things he knew he should never have known. 

He could see the stars and constellations being born, rivers and streams that teemed with the life he poured out from his very own two hands. 

Stiles saw the hills and mountains that sprung up from underneath Greal's feet. The storms, wind and rain that resounded with a bang throughout the universe whenever Saayas so much as shook her hair out.

He saw Oumy, her coral rings and crystal blue waters, that could be just as forgiving as they could be cruel. Sending typhoons and hurricanes in the path of various ships with the help of Saayas and Koilin.

The latter of the two, riding the winds sending cool breezes to those thirsty for water underneath the suffocating heat that was unleashed upon them by Fafnir.

And Yllerion, stealing the breath of children in the night. His black wings covering the earth in a shroud of darkness. 

But most of all, he remembered himself.

Breathing life into the wombs of hopeful women, sending the bees and the butterflies out to pollinate from the tips of his fingers. Granting life to those who had suffered. Rainbows sprouting out from his mind, wanting to give the earthlings the gift of hope even when he knew they weren't grateful.

And the battle, no the war, that took his own life. 

Lying there in his final moments, laying a single crystal egg in the hopes of someday returning to power. To finally put an end to the wicked reign of Yllerion. 

**_Do you understand now boy?_ **

**_Do you know who you are?_ **

_Yes._

**_Say it! SAY IT OUT LOUD!_ **

**_LET THEM KNOW BOY! TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE!!_ **

"I am _ERCHAMION_!"

***************

Neo opened her eyes.

***************

Maverick watched as the light show that protruded from Stiles' body came to an end. 

The starts were sucked back up into the heavens and her sister opened her eyes. 

Neo gasped, back arching as she sucked in lung fulls of precious air. Her sister rolled over and out of Stiles lap before struggling to he feet. 

She took one loom at Stiles and dropped to her knees. 

Maverick could relate. She'd dropped down to her own the moment Stiles started to change. 

He was one of them. 

He was a  _Lord._

 _"_ Erchamion. My Lord." Neo flinched, forehead planted into the dirt of her own accord. Stiles blinked, his glow of power dimming slightly as he reacheda tentative claw foreward. 

"Neo. I am no different than I was before. I am stronger." He smiled, placing a hand on her wavy hair. "But I am still your friend."

Neo looked up, tears glistened in her dark brown eyes. She grinned through her clumpy lashes (her mascara had ran down her cheeks a long time ago) and placed her own mocha colored hand on top of his own. 

She sniffed.

"I'm glad."

***************

" _You!_ Your one of them!" Victoria cried out, backing away from Stiles' glowing form. "Your going to rot in hell for what you are!" She glanced desperately towards Derek. "Kill him Derek! _KILL HIM!_ "

Derek dropped to his knees in shock. His eyes stared foreward, unseeing as the glow of Stiles' form began to fade and his massive white leathery wings were sucked into his back form where they had sprouted from.

Maverick stood, her expression feral and yet still solemn at the same time."Erchamion. My Lord, what would you like us to do?"

"Kill Her."

Maverick and Neo growled in agreement, bodies shifting and contortioning until they stood at least 8 feet high in full dragon form.

The slinky purple dragon (Stiles assumed that this was Neo) snarled, clouds of dust and ashes pouring out from her large snout; she was thin and almost snake like, unlike Maverick who was large, bulky, and ruby red.

Victoria's face twisted in fear and anguish. She attempted to male a run for it, but Neo soared right over her Nad blocked nearly the entire left side of the clearing.

The shortest hunter gazed up at her in awe, but quickly backed away when her tail slashed through the air in agitation.

Maverick advanced, snapping her wide jaws and showcasing her long pearly white fangs dripping with what looked to be some sort of green poison. She lunged at Victoria, huge muzzle clamping down around her right arm.

And then she ripped it clean off.

The redheads eyes widened, mouth opening in a silent scream as blood and viscera poured out from the stub that used to be her arm just seconds before.

Maverick swallowed the appendage, licking her jaw with a sticky forked tounge that was drenched in blood.

Neo dived forward next, grabbing Victoria's leg and comping it off with a sickening crunch.

And together they tore her apart.

***************

"Dude, that has got to be the worst thing I've ever witnessed in my entire fucking life." Dean groaned, burying his head into Sam's shoulder. "They, tore her apart Sammy. It was so gross."

Sam nodded his head in assent, stroking Dean's hair in an effort to calm him down.The larger man looked across the clearing.

The kid, the one that did all this, was sitting in between the legs of the guy that'd fought with Derek earlier. His head was leaned back in pain as if he was recovering from a particurally intense headache and his leg twitched every other second.

The two girls and three other boys were right beside the two.

The darker skinned girl was complaining loudly about the taste of werewolves now a days and she told the curly haired kid not to worry because 'She would never eat any of them, except maybe Derek'.

Said wolf flinched at the mention of his name, he was seated on a nearby rock with some kid with a crooked jaw and the brown haired girl with the arrows . They were having what seemed to be an intense discussion regarding what the were going to do 'with all of the bodies'.

Sam could realte.

Good thing him and Dean didn't have any cleaning up to do. For once this mess wasn't theirs.

But he still couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now that all of this was over.

***************

Neo had stopped Derek from slinking off after Scott, Malia, Aiden and Allison to lick their wounds. 

And to tend to their dead.

The dragon pushed him into the underbrush, after changing into the spare pair of clothes Maverick had stored in her car she hoped she looked less threatening than she did as an 11 ft monster. 

"Do I need to kill you?"

Derek swallowed under the pressure of her hand at his throat. "What?"

"Answer the question." She snarled, the taste of warm blood still fresh on her lips. "Do I need to  _kill you?"_

He growled, smacking her hand and limping away until his back was resting against the bark of a nearby tree. "Fuck off."

"I know what she did to you Derek. The poison she's been slipping you in your tea since she stepped foot into your apartment." She frowned and cracked her knuckles absentmindedly. "You weren't yourself. But that doesn't mean you would have treated Stiles any differently had you been in your right mind."

Derek glowered, flinching as the tear Peter had ripped in his right leg began to heal over. "He's mine. And it's none if your concern."

"Oh but it is you see." She smirked dangerously. "Stiles is my friend. He is also my Lord. You will leave him alone. He has Peter now. And he doesn't need you."

"How the fuck would you know? He was mine frim the start kid.  _He was made for me!"_

"Derek. You could live over a million lifetimes. And you would never deserve him.  _Now go."_

****************

 

The drive back to the Danton household was...incredibly awkward to say the least. 

Maverick was driving, Isaac, Neo, Orion, Jackson, and Liam were crammed into the back seat. And Stiles was perched on Peter's lap. 

Most of them were covered in blood, and the shock of the battle they'd just endured began to show. 

Silent tears dripped down Stiles' face. Neo had told him what'd happened to Lydia. Not to mention the fact that Erica, Boyd, and Ethan were also gone. 

He didn't want anyone else to die.

The tears began to flow even more freely as he recalled all tend happened between them. 

He'd never get the chance to set things right with any of them.

Peter rubbed his back soothingly as he choked, sputtered and heaved. He cried heavily into his torn sleeves.

"Don't worry Stiles." Maverick shook her head, driving over what felt to be a stump in the dark. "There'll will be better angels."

"W-What?"

Neo sighed, looking out the window towards the stars. "It's something momma always tells us. When we cry because we're missing someone or something. 'Don't worry darlin' there'll be better angels'."

"What does that mean?" Liam, who was shivering and red eyed himself, piped up. 

"I don't know." Neo shook her head. "I suppose it means that there will be other people, other things that'll make you forget the bad. Does that make sense?" She patted Liam on the back. "I don't really know. But it makes me feel better when I think about it."

"Trust me you'll get over it." Maverick grinned. "You won't always feel shitty about it."

"Just give it time." Peter rumbled, his nose shoved deeply into the side of Stiles' neck.

*************

Okay I am so sorry! I was gone for so long and I feel horrible! But I was going through severe writer block. And i just needed to step back and work on a few other fics in order to clear my head. 

I know this chapter is short, but the conversation Stiles and company are going to have with Nurse is going to be super long And it would work best as a separate chapter. 

Also this story is faaaar from over, so don't worry about it ending too soon ;)

Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Important News!

**Sorry everyone!**

**This isn't a chapter, but it's important so don't you click back~!**

**Anyway,  I'm looking for a Co author!**

_I am by no means giving up this story, but it has now reached novel like proportions  (not sure Its thats the right work but it's the first I thought of) and I could use another set of hands._

_Of course the story will still be uploaded by me (I'd rather not have stone else have access to my account) but both parties will receive equal credit!_

_**Criteria** _

_**Writing abilities: I'd prefer someone who has written or is good at writing smut. Since I can't write any for shit.** _

So if your interested you can comment at the bottom or inbox me your 'resume' aka fill out.

****************

Fill Out

_Name: Your AO3 username, real name, or tumblr name is fine._

_Email/Phone Number/Kik:_ _If your uncomfortable with any of these let me know._

_A link to at least one piece of your_ _work: Very important duckies._

_Why you would like to Co author with_ _me: Doesn't have to be long by any means. I'm sure it's because I'm awesome._

_Any pairings/themes/situations you are uncomfortable with:_ _Story wise of course ._

_Days your available_ : For contact and collaboration.  So I won't bother r you when your busy.

Thank you bunches!!!


	11. Puppets, Strings and Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a CO-Author~ Ill keep looking until about the end of april, so just email me at ironerika001@yahoo.com or inbox me if your interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_It was beautiful._

_And equally terrifying._

_It was wrong._

_And right._

_She was sorry._

_Yet she wasn't all at once._

_Because it was so **good**. _

_Blood, warm and thick, drizzling down her gullet. Claws and fangs piercing soft skin._

_Succulent flesh and viscera. Sinking in teeth and swallowing lifeblood, hot and heavy on her sticky forked tongue._

_And red._

_Dark, angry and vivid._

_It was her favorite color._

**_Maverick was hungry again._ **

*************************************

They had filed into the Danton household (all ten of them; Stiles, Peter, Neo, Maverick, Isaac, Liam, Jackson, Sam, Orion and Dean.) covered in grime and blood, twigs and leaves hung limp from Stiles' hair and fluttered all over the cream carpet when he gave it a cursory scratch. He huffed in irritation as a trickle of mud drizzled lazily down his spine and trailed after Neo towards the kitchen. He exchanged a look with Peter, silently asking him to keep an eye out for Neo as she stumbled and limped down the long hall.

_"I am not afraid."_

She had  **died.**

Laying there in his arms. 

Limp and broken.

What if he hadn't have been who- _what_ he was?

Neo would be  **dead.**

His breath hitched and lodged itself high in his throat at the implications. If not for the saving grace of his abilities she would have been dead. And no amount of magic or hope in the world would have brung her back.  She would have been gone and forgotten. _  
_

_Oh god. What would he have said to Nurse? And the children?_

And he hadn't forgotten  **Lydia.**

Long strawberry blonde hair, large bottle green eyes. 

She was so beautiful.

**And she was dead.**

They- _he_ would have to tell her parents. Derek and what was left of the Pack had stumbled from the woods on the pretense of retrieving her body and doing away with the others. 

 **Ethan and Boyd.** His mind had supplied. All three of them young. With so much life ahead of them.

Not a single one had deserved to die.

But he would still trade Neo's life for any one of theirs.

_And what does that make **him?**_

 

Stiles was going to be sick.

Sensing his mates distress, Peter bent towards his ear. Tightening his grip on the boy's bicep.

"Breathe."

So he did.

***********************************

They stood in the kitchen as Nurse flitted around wiping all their dirty faces with hot towels and giving them green tea.  Maverick snarled, snapping playfully at her mothers fingers and dodging whenever Nurse tried to smack her on the nose. Stiles was seated on the counter, perched high up in Peter's lap. 

Speaking of Peter, who had been whispering sweet nothings in his ear since they'd gotten in Maverick's truck, he had somehow escaped the entire debacle squeaky clean and unscathed.

The bastard. 

Neo had whispered something lowly into Maverick's ear, a concerned look perched on her face. Maverick shook her head, previous mirth fading, in response. The younger of the two grabbed the others arm, only to have Maverick shake her off with a low growl. Nurse's head shot up from where she'd been cooing over the not-so-gruff hunter Dean. 

"Maverick! Neo! Stop it or take it outside."

Maverick pushed past Neo, knocking Jackson out of the way before striding out of the room. Stiles could hear the distant slam of the sliding patio door as Neo trailed behind her sister.

What had Neo said to make Maverick so hostile?

He leaned his head back towards Peters. "Ill be back." He hoped off the older man's lap.

"Be careful." Peter warned.

********************** 

"And you know the thing that burns me up the most?! Its how I  _tried._  I really did! I tried to do the right thing."

Neo's eyes watered. "I know you did your best. That you kept your magic at a distance-"

Maverick smirked, kicking out her legs as she continued to swing to and fro. "Because magic has a price. I squandered all my losses and I let you think, no  _assume_ that I was happy living this life. Happy being  _normal._  I'm not like you Neo. I'm not good." Neo cried out as if her sister had struck her and strode over, pulling the older woman into a tight hug. 

"You are." They fell to the damp ground in a heap, clutching each other.

" _I squandered all my weakness-"_

"And we crossed the line." Neo agreed. Stiles watched with bated breath as she continued, breath labored as the window fogged.  "But it had to be done. 

Maverick growled, pushing the younger woman away and then clinging closer to her s if she'd never pushed her away in the first place.  "How much do you know about him? The boy. Is he even a boy? He's Erchamion and he always has been. The person you thought you knew might not even exist anymore, if he ever did in the first place."

" _Stop it._   Stiles is good. Nothing like the others-"

" _Were playing mice and he's the piper-"_

"No."

Stiles took a step back from the window, only to collide with a solid chest. He spun on his heels only to come face to face with the tall Asian boy, Orion. His kohl rimmed orbs surveyed him warily as his dead eyes drifted towards his adopted sisters in the yard. He cocked his head to the right as a mirthless grin spread across his marble like face. "Your listening." 

Stiles swallowed thickly, flinching as Orion's gaze moved towards his throat as it clicked and back to his honey brown eyes. Stiles had always felt uneasy around him. The boy had always seemed so...snake-like and much too smart for his own good. "Y-Yes?"

The lean boy smirked, twirling his lip ring with his tongue. The dim metal glinted in the darkness. "Why?"

This boy was dangerous.

 

And of course in response Stiles could do nothing but ramble. "I wasn't trying to listen, I was just looking for Neo. The fact that I found them out here was totally not my fault, if anything it was theirs because their the ones that came out here to talk instead of going to a more private area like _normal_ people do but then again none of us are normal are we? Since were all like dragon's and what not. God that's even weirder saying out out loud than it is in my head. I don't think it's as bad ass as I thought it would be- Ill shut up now."

Maverick's deep voice broke through the fog that Stiles' mind had suddenly become. "Neo, I don't think I can fight it for much longer. I'm getting bad again."

Orion's eyes widened almost comically before he grabbed the older boy by the wrist and dragged him back into the house. Stiles attempted to wiggle out of his iron grip, stumbling and sliding over the rug as he squawked in protest. The dragon pulled him over to the winding stairs before throwing Stiles inside of the broom closet under them. 

"You won't tell anyone what you just heard." He growled. "Not even mom, do you understand?"

Orion's hands were still wrapped tightly around his wrists, leaving what Stiles was sure would be purple bruises the next morning. "Yes okay, let me go!"

The pierced boy blinked before dropping Stiles' arms like they were hot coals. "Sorry." He mumbled, shifting away from the older boy sheepishly.

"What were they talking about? I mean I  _know_ they were talking about me. But why did they seem so  _weird_?"

"It's 'Old Speak' Stiles. You have to remember that Neo and Maverick are older than all of us. And when I say older I mean _older,_ like by at least 60 or 70 years. They get like that sometimes. Talking and saying things that don't seem  _right._ You've lived like a thousand years though correct? I'm sure you'll do it too, now that you remember."

Maverick didn't trust him. She thought that they were all puppets.

Puppets tied to his strings.

_**They might be.** _

_**Whether you like it or not. You did use them.** _

_Fuck off._

 ************************

Orion had abandoned Stiles there, leaving him alone to his dark thoughts,  shaking hands and thundering heart. He stumbled from the dusty space bumping into Nurse as he exited.

"What was you doing in there boy?" She cocked her head. "Nevermind I don't want to know, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower child? Your all dusty and you smell like a damn grave."

Stiles grinned ruefully as Nurse smacked him on the back. "Go on get. And send little Eponine to bed if you catch her up when your upstairs." She shook her head, mass of braids clocking Stiles in the side of the head.  That girl should have been in bed hours ago." 

The teen nodded giving the woman a tight hug before going up the stairs. 

He started the shower, making sure it was a hot as it could go before stripping clumsily out of his charred and muddy, barely there clothes. He climbed in, hissing as the scorching hot liquid burned down his spine. He looked down at his pale hands, the angry red they'd turned. 

Hurt was what he needed.

What he deserved.  

The fog from the hot shower was heavy and steaming. He stumbled over a red washrag as he exited only to catch himself on the sink.

_**Clumsy boy.** _

_**Were going to have to work on that.** _

Stiles inhaled the thick air before wiping the blurred mirror above the black marble sink. 

He stared.

Lydia Martin stared back.

**********************

John wondered how the boy was.

Stiles. 

The child that wasn't his son. 

The boy with the brown eyes.

Who wasn't even  _human._

They had been hiking through The Burren on their honeymoon in Ireland, tripping over rocks and bones, laughing as the joy and evanescence of their union refused to fade and lingered heavily in their hearts. Claudia's hair  long and chestnut brown, swirling and bouncing, refusing to take the trail provided after they had ditched their tour guide in a fit of giggles as they romped and kicked up dust. 

She had wanted to see the poppies.

So they did.

_White lips, pale face. Lying there broken in those white sheets-_

Claudia had seen it first. 

A large mound of something. Shrouded in flowers and covered in vines. She bounded over towards it without a second thought. Dropping to her knees and digging elbows deep into the mass of green. 

She had always been the more adventurous out of the two. 

He had hung back, like he always did. Claudia's mother had called him a 'shadow' on more than one occasion. Because he had always been one step behind Claudia. Assessing the situation beforehand whereas she'd always preferred to dive head first into life. 

_He wished he had lived a little more._

It had seemed a little..off to say the least. They were up on some sort of ledge in a grove right near a small crystal lake with a waterfall. He glanced down into the depths only to see rivulets of colorful fish squirming and sliding over each other.  As if someone had just dumped an entire oceans worth of sea life inside. And the grass had been so green and thick. And there were flowers _everywhere._

He had never seen anything like it.The grove was practically overflowing with life, it was a little frightening. 

_It was an egg. Large and silver. Claudia had insisted they took it back home with them._

It had sat there for the longest time. A trinket on their mantle right next to their wedding photo. 

And it ha sat there collecting dust for three years.

And then it hatched.

They had come home from a date at the cinema. There was glass everywhere, and a large- _something_ was lying there on the carpet, pieces of egg shell and filmy substance on the floor. It had wings, leathery and white just like the rest of its scaly form. 

And they had kept it- _Stiles._

_Claudia had breast cancer when they were younger, so she couldn't have children. After eight miscarriages they finally stopped trying._

And for a long while they were content. Living in their quaint little house in their tiny town with their, whatever Stiles had been.

It'd had been another year, filled with massive messes, poop the size of kittens, and charred drapes whenever the thing so much as sneezed. And then it had changed. 

They had walked back home after a brisk walk in the park, and right there in the foyer was a boy. At least 4 or 5 years of age with brown hair and big brown eyes.

He'd looked just like Claudia. 

She had swept him up into her arms and wept, but like always he had been one step behind. How was it even possible. What had he even been before. And most importantly, why now?

 _"You wanted a real boy."_  

And Stiles had never spoke of it again. John suspected that he'd just forgotten because after he'd said those words his eyes were clear and childlike, instead of old and wise like they were before. 

He and Claudia had loved him.

_"It's me John."_

And then it was just him.

_"Don't you remember?"_

And the bottle.

_"Daddy your turning into a monster. Like the ones I dream about when its dark."_

And that little boy _looking_ at him.

_"What happens n-now Daddy? Now that mommy's gone to h-heaven?"_

They had never found the poppies.

*******************************

"My Lord I'm sorry to disturb you but-"

" **What is it now Renley?"** _  
_

The small oily creature stuttered, flinching away from his master and couching low in a sad attempt to evade the shower of rubble that'd rained down from the roof of the cave. "There seems to be a bit of a problem, with t-the squad you sent to...take care of  _business-"_

**"Get on with it!"**

"T-They returned sire! With alarming news! Like scared little dogs they were, tails between their legs."

**"** **And what, pray tell, would have them frightened so thoroughly my dearest Renley?"**

The Lipid removed his dusty cap and clutched it between his fingertips. "A boy M'Lord. A human boy. I don't really want to trouble you with the tale. It sounds like complete horse shite if you ask me-"

**"Renley!"**

Renley squawked before dropping his hat into the dank floor. "T-They said he b-brought a girl to life sire!! They say h-he opened up the h-heavens!"

_**"Hmmm. Interesting.** _ **Quite an anomaly if I do say so myself. Don't you agree?"**

"Of course Master, but what are you going to do a-about these rumors?"

_**"** _ **Rumors they are not Renley. Send a message for the other Lords.** **Tell them what has occurred** **. We mus** **t...** _**eradicate** _ **this** _**human boy."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neo and Mavericks convo was inspired by the song Frost by Rachael Sage. Check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah guys Scott and Company are going be total dicks for a while. But they will redeem themselves eventually. If you have any problems or suggestions for the way I write my characters leave a comment below and I will try to improve the problem if possible. Steter is endgame by the way. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you all stick around till the end!


End file.
